Till the end
by chibi sylfeen
Summary: Sakura est une jeune fille qui n'a jamais pu voir.Une douce malédiction qui pourrait bien se changé en grand bonheur. Une vie sans lumière qui devient pourtant brûlante à ses côtés./!\ je revisite les chapitres 1 à 4 !
1. rewrite your mind

**ohaaayo !!!**

_**Disclaimer**_ : Mr M. Kishimoto à subi un lavage de cerveau et tous les personnages lui appartiennent sauf Maya ( non vous ne saurrez pas qui c'est avant un petit bout de temps)

_**pairing**_ : haha !! Un jours peut être

_**genre**_ : romance, poésie et peut être je ne sais pas encore du lemon. Est-ce que tu en veux petit lecteur,oui ?

enfin ma première fiction commence je suis super contente d'enfin pourvoir la partagé avec toi cher lecteur avisé

pour l'instant 2 chapitres ont été écrit et le troisième est à revoir. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Outre cette fic j'ai quelques one shot à terminer donc je ne chôme pas du tout.

place au chapitre !!

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Il fait encore froid ce matin ; encore un jour noir et froid. Je me demande si le ciel est gris ou bleu. Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Qu'est-ce que le bleu ? Je ne connais que le noir. Est-ce qu'un jour je verrai le blanc ? Aucune idée. Je vais continuais à me promener sans y penser.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'automne, si je me rappelle bien les feuilles sont rouges, oranges et jaunes, quelles peuvent être ces couleurs quand on les voit. Mon nom signifie cerisier en fleur mais le printemps ne me tente pas, je préfère nettement l'automne.

Si je me rappelle bien la bibliothèque doit être par là, je n'entend rien un peu de bruit m'indiquerait mon chemin (TAP TAP ) ah ! Il y'a une route à traverser. Zut ! Moi qui ne vois rien comment je vais pourvoir faire ? Peut être passer en force, (rire) non trop stupide …

- excusez-moi mais vous ne compter pas traverser ?

- euh si bien sûr… enfin je ne sais pas quand traverser. dit elle un peu gênée

- pardon je n'avais pas remarqué. Je peux vous aider ?

- hum Non ne vous en faites pas, je trouverai un moyen. pressant son pas vers la chaussé

**TUTUTUT !!!!**

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je venais d'être sauvée, mais par qui ? Je ne le savais pas, mais je sentais ses mains elles étaient chaudes et réconfortantes.

- je pense que si je vous aide, vous avez plus de chance de rester en vie. dit celui-ci d'un ton amusé

- oui je pense aussi. Mais appelez moi Sakura, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me vouvoie.

- dans ce cas appelles moi Sasuke, enchanter Sakura.

- moi de même. fit celle-ci en souriant

Sa voix est douce, je me perds dans ces mots. Nous entrelacions nos doigts et je crois avoir compris l'expression rougir. Je fut confuse à l'idée qu'un parfait inconnu porte un si grand intérêt à ma personne.

Je lui indiquais où je désirais me rendre et je fus surprise de savoir que nous allions dans la même direction. La chaleur de sa main, réchauffait mon cœur, je me sentais protéger avec lui ; malgré l'inconnu j'étais confiante. Nous marchions côte à côte et je me laissais guider par la mélodie de ses pas sur les feuilles reposant sur le béton de la ville.

Pendant un moment je crus apercevoir une forme à travers mes lunettes noires, mais ce fut un bref miracles tirant de l'impossible. J'entendis la petite cloche retentir. Nous étions enfin arrivés à la bibliothèque, cependant sasuke ne me lâcha pas la main et m'entraîna doucement vers ce qui me semblait être la réception.

- excuses-moi mais je crois pouvoir me débrouiller à partir de maintenant.

- mais... essaya-t-il de dire pour se défendre

- je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on s'occupe de moi ! s'énerva-t-elle

- je ne m'occupe pas de toi je te tiens compagnie.

- ah… mais tu ne veux pas vaguer à tes occupations ?

- si, mais à deux c'est mieux, non ?

- excusez-moi mais vous désirez savoir quelque chose oui ou non ? demanda-t-elle pour stopper leur conversation

- les livres pour aveugle se situe dans quelle direction ? s'empressa celle-ci pour répondre

- vous allez à gauche de votre position et vous allez tout droit. Désirez vous être accompagné ?

- je m'en charge. affirma-t-il

- très bien et vous, vous désirez ?

- rien en particulier la bibliothèque entière m'intéresse.

- dans ce cas, bonne journée ! lança-t-elle soulagée de pouvoir reprendre son bouquinage

- merci ! dirent-t-ils en cœur**  
**

■ **Narration ■**

Sakura et Sasuke s'installèrent à une table isolée, tout deux livre à la main ils se mirent à lire sans un mot.

Sakura qui n'aimait pas vraiment ce silence sortit son Ipod - ce que Sasuke avait déjà fait - de son sac. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps et mit les albums de son groupe préféré en lecture.

- qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- hum… L'écume des jours de Boris Vian et toi ?

- « Le roi lion »

- c'est vrai !? Surprise par la réponse anodine que lui avait donné son interlocuteur à la douce voix

- hahaha ! Non, je lis un livre pour mes cours

- dans quel cours tu es ?

- Je vais intégrais l'université Hey-fei en première L à la rentrée

- tout comme moi, on se verra peut être.

- certainement…

- hum… Dis ça va te sembler bizarre mais je ne connais pas l'histoire du roi lion, (rouge) tu pourrais me la lire? Enfin si ça ne t e dérange pas… vraiment… sinon…je

- Ne t'en fais pas, je veux bien te la lire mais seulement si tu me montre tes yeux. C'est intriguant de ne pas savoir leur couleur.

- Hein !? Euh... Mais pourquoi ?

- simple curiosité.

- d'accord , mais ce n'est pas bien le chantage

- je sais... Se contenta-t-il de dire

Sakura enleva ses lunettes et sous celles-ci se cachaient des yeux presque invraisemblables. Malgré sa cécité, Sakura possédait certes des yeux blancs mais une touche de vert venait adoucir son regard déjà doux et apaisant.

- tu as des yeux magnifique, pourquoi les caches-tu ?

- parce que je n'aime pas le regard des gens quand ils les voient.

- pourtant tu ne les vois pas ces regards.

- je sais mais je peux les sentir se poser sur moi, comme avec toi en ce moment. répliqua la jeune rose

- je comprends. Bon, je vais chercher le livre attends moi là.

- je ne bouge pas.

*Pov Sakura*

Je me demande s'il va revenir. Peut être est-ce un prétexte pour se débarrasser de moi ? Après tout je suis une gêne étant aveugle je ne sers à rien. J'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Je me demande quelle peut être la forme de son visage, sa douce voix reflète tellement de tristesse.

- s… Sasuke ? bafoulla- t-elle inquiète

- je suis là, ça va ?

- oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. Alors tu l'as trouvé ?

- oui.

- j'ai hâte que tu commence à lire !

- autant que ça ?

- oui ! Je suis sûr que tu lis très bien.

- merci. écoute bien...

- oui chef. Dit elle amusé

Quand il lisait, je me sentais rassuré. Je buvais ses mots comme la plus apaisante des tisanes. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de la savane, les animaux qui parlaient… J'avais l'impression d'être encrée dans l'histoire. C'était si bien raconté que je ne pu entendre la fin, j'étais tombée dans les bras de Morphée…

- Sakura… Sakura ? Hey debout !

- encore cinq minutes…

- sauf que ça ferme dans cinq minutes.

- Quoi !? Déjà, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Tu semblais être paisible alors je n'ai pas voulu te déranger

- oui mais quand même. déclara la jeune file en faisant une petite moue attendrissante

- bon je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- non, c'est bon je connais le chemin ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en souriant

- sauf qu'il fait nuit et je m'en voudrai s'il t'arrivai quelque chose. fit il en essayant de la convaincre coûte que coûte

- me portes pas la poisse ! ronchonna celle-ci

- hahaha ! Allez viens.

- j'abandonne tu es trop borné

- de toute façon oui ou non je t'aurai accompagné

- c'est bien ce que je dis trop borné.

- si tu veux

Nous voilà partis pour chez moi. Il me reprit la main comme cet après-midi et nous marchions ainsi. Nous restions silencieux, mais ce silence n'était pas pesant au contraire cela m'apaisait. Sa présence ma rassuré . J'avais des amis, mais avec lui c'était différent, j'avais cette impression de me voir à travers lui. Il représentait mes yeux et ce sentiment m'intriguait. Comment un inconnu que je venais de rencontrer arrivait à me bouleverser intérieurement par sa simple présence ?

- voilà nous sommes arrivés.

- je te remercie beaucoup, désolé tu as du faire un détour pour moi.

- pas vraiment le hasard a voulu que je sois ton voisin.

- vraiment pourtant je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un Sasuke vivant par ici

- c'est normal je viens d'emménager.

- ha, et bien j'ai passé une magnifique journée on se verra peut être un autre jour (sourire)

- sûrement. A bientôt

- au revoir. souffla-t-elle un peu chagrinée

**CLAC !**

- maman, je suis rentrée !

- bonsoir, tu vas bien, tout c'est bien passé à la bibliothèque ? dit la mère de Sakura en s'affolant quelque peu

- oui j'ai passé une excellente journée…

- vraiment raconte moi ! toute curieuse des connaître les aventures de sa fille

- et bien …

**~ To be continued ~**

**

* * *

**

Voilà le premier chapitre est clos j'espère qu'il t'a plu et que tu repassera pour savoir la suite petit lecteur !

**Sasuke :** je peux savoir pourquoi je suis si gentil moi

**Chibi :** bah pour changé de ta maladresse dans l'art de la gentillesse et la bonté pardi !

**Sasuke :** mwouai ça me dit rien tout ça...

**Sakura :** meuh meuh je suis aveugle je peux pas apprécier la beauté de Sasuke ?

**Chibi :** non justement comme ça avant de regarder son jolie minois tu va d'abord découvrir sa personnalité, mais enfin ne t'inquiète pas je te réserve une surprise de taille !

**Sakura :** mwouai ça me dit rien tout ça...

**Chibi :** bon vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre soyez plutôt content que je vous ai choisis. Je sais, je vais tout changé pour du Neji et Tenten ou encore du Tema Shika

**Sasu/Saku :** NON!!! On fera tout ce que tu voudra !!

**Chibi :** bons petits, bon je veux mon verre de grenadine limonade tout de suite !

**Sasuke :** faudrait pas trop s'y croire non plus --'

**Chibi :** _ _ ' plus aucune autorité je laisse tomber. A bientôt !!!!

**Sasu/Saku :** une petite review pour la sans autorité ^_^ ?


	2. Just a little more

Salut !!! Je suis en pleine forme et donc je suis là pour un nouveau chapitre, avoue que tu l'attendais petit lecteur...

Bon et bien je suis impatiente que ton avis arrive mais d'abords rappelons l'essentiel.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Mr M. Kishimoto à subi un lavage de cerveau et tous les personnages lui appartiennent mais il me les a do – prêté, sauf Maya ( non vous ne saurez pas qui c'est avant un petit bout de temps(son nom est tout de même cité dans ce chapitre))

_**pairing**_ : haha !! Un jours peut être

_**genre**_ : romance, poésie, confirmation de lemon et de certains lime mais je ne peux t'en dire plus.

_**Petite note :**_ ce chapitre est arrivé bien vite mais le troisième prendra plus de temps car je le repasse en revu et j'ai la vague impression que je vais devoir le réécrire mais ne t'en fais pas je vais faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire tout tes désires le plus vite et du mieux que possible ( non mon cerveau n'a pas – encore et pour cette fois – basculé du mauvais côté de la force et il n'y a aucune arrière pensés dans cette phrase)

Bon voilà bon chapitre - il est long - (à mon goût du moins) !!

* * *

**Chapitre II**

La jeune fille au cheveux rose s'était réveillée, seulement elle avait beaucoup de mal à sortir de ses draps car il fallait bien l'admettre elle n'était pas du matin. Pour évaluer la température ambiante qui régnait dans la pièce elle fit doucement glisser un de ses pied vers l'extérieur. Celui-ci en une fraction de secondes avait fait volte-face et s'était retrouvé sous les draps, bien au chaud et confortablement installé. Le froid venait de parcourir Sakura des orteils aux oreilles.

- Hors de question que je me lève et que je sorte de ce lit ? souffla la jeune rose avant de se cacher un peu plus sous ses couettes.

- Sakura !! Ne fait pas semblant de dormir et viens prendre ton petit déjeuner !

- Comment peut-elle savoir que je suis réveillée ? pensa-t-elle avant de répondre à sa mère qu'elle arrivait

Sakura se leva le plus lentement possible, elle prit sa canne et d'un pas peu décidé se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'odeur du café et des tartines chaudes s'élevait doucement.

- Comme d'habitude tout cela sent très bon

- Merci, merci !! Fit la mère gaiement. Bon je pars au travail ma puce. Fais attention, à ce soir!

- A ce soir !

une petite voix venant du téléviseur annonçant la météo retint l'attention de La jeune fille au cheveux rose toujours le nez plongé dans son café.

- Aujourd'hui le temps sera encore gris, ou blanc. Fit la jeune présentatrice en riant. Il neigera certainement c'est l'annonce de l'hiver qui arrive sortez vos parapluies et vos écharpe si ce n'est déjà fait !

- haaa... Maya Surûgi de plus en plus folle chaque jours. Souffla la rose découragé par l'enthousiasme de la jeune présentatrice qui était en très grande forme apparemment.

Sakura fut sortit de ses pensée par le retentissement de la sonnette. Curieuse et un peu peureuse de savoir qui se trouvé de l'autre côté elle se demanda si cela pouvait être sa mère mais... non elle possédait les clefs.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle doucement

Une surprise !

Sasuke !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander en ouvrant la porte

je suis venu te faire profiter du mauvais temps qui s'annonce.

Mais je suis encore en pyjamas !

Alors habilles toi vite, je t'attends dehors avec deux personne à te présenter

Euh... D'accord, Souffla-t-elle encore une fois

Sakura se sentait comme emporté par une énorme vague à laquelle elle ne pouvait résister. Cependant sur ces lèvre fines et un peu rosies se dessinait un petit sourire approbateur, elle savait qu'elle allai passé une bonne journée.

Après vingt minutes passées à essayer d'enfiler ses vêtement Sakura fut fin prête. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée Pour rejoindre ses trois hôtes apparemment.

Euh.. Bonjours

Ah te voilà, je te présente Naruto mon meilleur ami c'est avec lui que je vis, enfin... Et sa charmante fiancée Hinata.

Enchantée Sakura ! Fit la jeune fille au cheveux bleuet

Salut ! Je rencontre donc la « fameuse » Sakura dont Sasuke me parles depuis deux jours ! Dit il d'un air moqueur envers son meilleur ami

Naruto !!

Désolé c'est sortit tout seul...

Les deux jeunes filles présentes se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Les garçon ressemblaient à un couple en pleine scène de ménage. Hilarant !

Et si on y allait ! Demanda Sakura pour les stopper

Bonne idée... Zut ! J'y ai pas pensé...

Ah quoi ? Demanda Naruto intriguer par le fait que son ami ait pu oublier quelque chose

Bah le cinéma c'est pas fait pour les personnes non voyantes.

Ah mais ce n'est pas grave même si je ne vois pas je peux toujours entendre. Dit Sakura un peu gênée que l'ont prête autant d'attention à elle

Non, trouvons un autre endroit,

Et pourquoi pas le parc, on pourra marcher sur la neige et s'amuser un peu. Proposa Hinata pour rattraper la situation

Je suis partant !! Cria Naruto pour montrer son consentement

Bon et bien moi aussi. C'est partit pour la parc.

Euh... d'accord. Fit la jeune rose toujours gêné que l'on ait changé le programme pour elle

Les quatre amis - désormais – partirent donc en direction du parc pour enfant, celui qui expliqua Naruto avait berçait son enfance et celle de Sasuke. Ce parc se situé à environ trente minutes de marche mais ils n'étaient pas découragés et entreprirent leur – long – périple vers celui-ci.

Les petites disputes entre Naruto et Sasuke reprirent de plus belles pour un non ou pour un oui. Tout ça rendait Sakura heureuse cela faisait longtemps qu'une journéesans souci**(1)** n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez.

La demi-heure passée, les quatre protagonistes étaient enfin arrivés dans ce fameux parc. Quelques enfants jouaient, certains avaient mal et leur mère accourraient pour les réconfortaient tant dit que d'autres rigolaient et se courrait après.

Nous y voilà ! Enfin arrivés !

Naruto tu es vraiment feignent quand il s'agit de marcher longtemps. Reprocha Hinata à son fiancé qui s'était déjà installé sur un banc pour se reposé**(2). **Bon on reviens !!

Hinata prit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna vers les balançoires ou elles s'installèrent.

Alors dis moi Sakura, comment ça se passe avec Sasuke?

Hein !? De quoi parles-tu? Demanda La jeune rose interloquée

Pas de ça avec moi vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux.

Oui en effet mais nous sommes juste amis ne cherche pas plus loin, on ne se connait pas assez pour qu'un quelconque sentiments naisse. Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Et toi comment tout est arrivé avec Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle pour changé de sujet

Jolie détournement. Fit elle amusée. On se connait depuis que l'on est tout petit, c'était un peu comme un long parcours avec un amour à sens unique.

Ah bon !? Pourquoi ? Fit elle beaucoup plus intéressée

Au début Naruto me voyait comme sa meilleure amie ; sa petite sœur mais nullement comme une petite amie. Il ne voyait pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui, et si on le lui avait dit il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Il ne serrai pas un peu aveugle ?

Non je t'assure, je suis peut être un cas? Dit elle avec un grand sourire

Et ensuite que s'est il passé ?

Nous ne sommes pas allés dans le même collège jusqu'en 4° année. Cependant rien ne semblait avoir changé, à la rentrées de la 5° année on ne s'était pas vu de toute les vacances et sans crié gare il m'avait pris dans ses bras et embrassé en me disant de ne plus jamais l'abandonnait. Sur le coup je ne comprenait plus rien et je lui ai simplement répondu « promis » avant de m'évanouir à cause du choc. Avoua Hinata en rigolant

C'est une jolie histoire, depuis quand êtes vous fiancés ?

Depuis six mois, mais ça aussi c'est un longue histoire.

Je comprends. En tout cas Naruto n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère

Oui mais bon je pense que je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de lui dire s'il ne l'avait pas fait

De quoi vous parlez. Le blondinet venait d'apparaitre devant les filles en grand sourire dessiné sur le visage

De comment tu as avoué à Hinata que tu l'aimait

Ah euh... Je... euh. Balbutia-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

Hahaha ! Naruto tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ou être gêné grâce à ça on ensemble maintenant

C'est vrai ! Fit Naruto toujours le rouge au joues

Le pauvre il est gêné. Fit Sasuke ironiquement

Hey ! C'est bon !

Je vous ai rapporté des crêpes

Hey ! Tu m'écou... Des crêpes ouais merci Sasuke, je t'aime !

Sans façon, je n'en veux pas

Bon ça suffit tout les deux arrêtez de vous lancer des piques devant Sakura. Qu'est c qu'elle va pensé de vous après ! Dit Hinata exaspéré par les jeune hommes qui lui faisait office d'ami

C'est bon ne t'en fais, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris. Dit elle pour la rassurer

Bon vous voulez quelle crêpe

Fraise ! Demanda Hinata

Choco-banane ! Cria Naruto en arrachant littéralement la crêpe des mains de Sasuke

Hum.. chocolat s'il te plaît.

Voilà.

Ils mangèrent leur crêpe en parlant un peu quand à manger quand Naruto et Sasuke se mirent à rire en regardant Sakura celle-ci avait une – grande – tâche de chocolat sur le coin gauche de sa lèvre.

Euh... Sakura ne bouge pas. Demanda Sasuke en sortant de sa poche un mouchoir.

Il lui essuya doucement la bouche caressant presque ses fine lèvres roses, un peu honteuse de s'être tartiné du chocolat autour la bouche – et au contacte de Sasuke – Sakura rougit légèrement.

Merci Sasuke.

C'est normale et puis, je n'allait pas te laisser te promener avec du chocolat autour de la bouche bien que ce soit marrant.

Bon et bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous devons y aller. Fit Hinata déçut

Ah!! Dommage, on se reverra ?

Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Bon et bien au revoir Sakura, Sasuke pas de bêtises

Ouais c'est enfonce moi encore plus. Grogna le concerné

Au revoir Naruto, et toi aussi pas de bêtises

Promis !

Sur cette dernière paroles les jeunes fiancés partirent en direction de l'appartement d' Hinata, ce soir là Naruto dormirai chez elle.

***Pov de Sakura***

Après que Naruto et Hinata soient partis Sasuke et moi avons décidé de se promener un peu sur les chemins qui rejoignaient la forêt – d'après lui -, le froid s' accentué légèrement et je sentis des petites bulles gelées se poser sur ma tête tandis que Sasuke me prenait la main

Tiens il s'est mit à neiger

Oui je sens les flocons me tomber sur la tête. Dis-je en tremblant un peu à cause du froid

Tu à l'air d'avoir froids, tu veux ma veste ?

Non c'est bon après toi aussi tu risque d'avoir froid, et puis on ne...

Sans pouvoir finir ma phrase je me sentais attiré par le vide. Il me semble que les bras musclés de Sasuke mon rattraper car je n'ai pas atterri sur une surface dur et froide mais plutôt sur un corps, oui c'était bien un corps chaud et réconfortant.

Sasuke !? Désolé, je suis vraiment maladroite, tu n'as rien ? Dis-je d'une traite inquiète

Non ne t'en fais pas, et toi tu n'as rien ?

Non, merci de m'avoir rattraper. Je pense que c'est mieux de rentré il risque de neigé plus fort tout à l'heure.

Allons y .

Ainsi sans trop se posé de question nous marchions à travers la ville pour rentrer à la maison. Le long du chemin je repensais au petites heures que j'avais passé avec les amis de Sasuke, maintenant mes amis également. Naruto était un peu sur excité mais Hinata apaisé ce surplus de vitalité par sa douceur infinie.

J'avais remarqué que la voix de Sasuke était un peu plus enjouée et la question de savoir ce qui le rendait heureux me brûlait les lèvres, j'avais pourtant préféré me taire, peut être me le dirait il après.

Sasuke m'annonça que nous étions arrivé devant chez moi et me lâcha la main. Je fouilla dans mon sac mais n'y trouva pas mes clefs, alors je cherchait encore et encore parfois dans des endroits improbables dans lesquels une clef ne pouvait s'y déposée. Je me retourné alors vers Sasuke d'un air désolé.

Euh, Sasuke est ce que … euh enfin... c'est dérangeant si tu m'héberge chez toi quelques heures... je, j'ai oublié mes clefs à l'intérieur de la maison et ma mère est encore au travail je ne peux pas la déranger

Avec plaisir, mais Naruto et moi n'avons pas encore finis l'installation et certain cartons traînent encore.

Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que je peux m'assoir quelque part je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes

Allez viens !

Je suivis donc Sasuke jusqu'à sa maison, en y repensant comment pouvait il se payer une maison ; même si il est en collocation avec Naruto je trouve ça un peu chers pour deux étudiants. Le claquement de porte et la chaleur qui se propagé sur ma peau – du moins sur mes vêtements – me firent comprendre que nous étions à l'intérieur. Une douce odeur florale vint chatouiller mes narines, c'était un parfum doux et léger qui se diffusé dans la pièce .

Donna moi la main je t'emmène sur le canapé

Euh. Oui ! Dis-je en lui donnant ma main

Tu veux regardé quelque chose... enfin écouté ? Se rattrapa -t-il un peu gêné je pense

Hum... est ce que tu aurai des chanson de three days grace**(3)** ?

Tiens, toi aussi tu aimes ?

Oui je suis complètement fan ! Dis-je d'un ton enjoué, contente que l'on ait les même goûts

Bien alors qu'elle chanson ?

« Pain »**(4)** sans hésiter !

D'accord

Sasuke mit la chanson et s'assit alors à côté de moi. J'enlevai mes lunette car elle devenaient gênantes et puis, Sasuke avait déjà vu mes yeux je n'avais pas à les cacher.

La douce odeur qui régnait dans la pièce agissait étrangement comme un somnifère, de plus la musique apaisante – ou presque – réagissait sur moi et l'envie de m'abandonner à Morphée était de plus en plus grande, alors sans trop me poser de questions ma tête bascula sur l'épaule de Sasuke et je m'endormis doucement perdant la notion de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je crus entendre Sasuke me souhaiter « bonne nuit » avant de totalement sombrer au pays des rêves.

Des coups à la portes me sortirent de mes songes, et apparemment de ceux de Sasuke aussi. Quand il ouvrit la porte une femme se mit à le questionner d'une voix désespérée, elle lui posée des question sur l'endroit où pouvait être sa fille, sa Sakura ? Ma mère!? Mais enfin quelle était il pour que ma mère s'inquiète de mon absence avais-je dormis aussi longtemps? Je me dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée à tâtons pour pouvoir rassuré ma mère, à ma vue elle se jeta dans mes manquant de nous faire tomber toute les deux.

Maman qu'est ce que tu fais ici pourquoi tu t'es affolé comme ça ?

Mais enfin ! Cria-t-elle Tu sais comme je me suis inquiétée, tu aurai pu me prévenir que tu étais ici !

Mais euh j'ai oublié mes clefs et Sasuke a bien voulu m'héberger le temps que tu arrives à la maison. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Bien nous allons rentré maintenant. Me dit elle soulagé de me voir

oui, Sasuke merci. Je repasserai certainement quand tout serra mis en place

Avec plaisir. Me répondit il d'une voix douce

Au revoir Sasuke. Fit ma mère un peu honteuse de son comportement mère poule

A bientôt.

Je repartis alors avec ma mère vers ma maison et savoir que j'allai bientôt retrouver mon lit était une encore meilleur nouvelle. Le vent soufflait beaucoup et la neige était abondante je comprenais alors pourquoi ma mère était si inquiète à mon égare.

Je pris mon repas avec ma mère en lui racontant ma journée, elle me répondait souvent par des « Oh ! » et des « ah! » je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mais c 'était amusant.

Une fois fin prête je retournée dans ma chambre,dans mon lit, dans la chaleur et la gaieté des rêves.

* * *

**(1) Hakuna matata qu'elle phrase magnifique...**

**(2) bah oui après une demi heure de marche comment tu peux tenir encore debout, bon c'est vrai que seul les feignants dans mon genre peuvent comprendre**

**(3) un super groupe dont je vous conseil vivement les chansons**

**(4) c'est aussi ma préférée avec beaucoup d'autres**

* * *

**Chibi :** et voilà alors sa ta plu petit lecteur, j'espère que oui parce que j'ai passé ma demi journée à essayer de l'arrangé au mieux et qu'il est très exactement 00H35. JKe suis exténuée et je vais enfin allé faire dodo

**Sasuke :** je suis encore gentil c'est normal ça

**Chibi :** tu sera gentil tout le long enfin à un certain moment de l'histoire un peu moi ;) mais pour une bonne raison qui fera plaisir à tout le monde

**Sakura :** ah bon quelle raison. et moi ça va me faire plaisir

**Chibi :** plus que ça c'est un cadeau pour vous deux

**Sasuke :** je suis pas sûre d'avoir hâte d'y être

**Chibi :** pourquoi tu te méfie tout le temps de moi je te dis que tu vas prendre ton pied... zut !!!

**Sasuke :** pardon ?

**chibi :** non rien du tout... bon pour changé un peu de sujet, une petite review ? ç_ç


	3. forget the shadows

Coucou mon petit lecteur chéri tu m'as manqué tu sais !!! Une énorme claque inspiratrice - tu peux la remercier - m'a fait pondre le chapitre 3 comme la poule qui pond son œuf tous les matin et donc, moi qui l'avais prévus dans une longue attente et bien non il est là encore tout chaud et il sent bon !!

Bon et bien je suis impatiente que ton avis arrive mais d'abords rappelons l'essentiel.

_**Disclaimer**_ : Mr M. Kishimoto est toujours à l'hôpital à cause de mon lavage de cerveau foireux il faut l'avouer mais je vais réussir la prochaine fois seule la petite Maya sort du lot car elle m'appartient mwuahahahaha! Saches que si les personnages m'appartenaient il y aurait du Yaoi - Narusasu et inversement - un peu partout alors...

_**pairing**_ : haha !! Tu cherches toujours ?

_**genre**_ : romance, poésie, lemon et lime enfin je crois --'

_**Petite note : **_Le chapitre 4 n'avait pas à l'origine le rôle de suivre le 3 mais d'aborder la suite générale, cependant vu la fin de celui ci et ma claque intersidérale, le 4° chapitre des aventures de nos protagonistes préférés ferra la révélation de certaine choses qui devaient être dans le trois, mais je trouvait ça bien trop rapide donc voilà ne m'en veux pas de te faire patienté plus et prend plutôt ça comme un bonus, un supplément de ramens...

Bon et bien après ce petit monologue bonne lecture mon petit lecteur

* * *

**Chapitre III**

La fin des vacances pointait le bout de son nez, narguant bon nombre d'étudiants qui n'avaient aucune hâte à retrouver cours, professeurs et autre joie de la scolarité.

La jeune fille nommée Sakura faisait parti du lot qu'ils composaient. Cependant une récente rencontre la faisait doucement virer de bords.

En effet Sasuke avait pris la bonne habitude de venir tous les deux jours voir Sakura. Des fois pour se promener ou alors simplement pour rester à la maison et discuter, voir un film – sous la pression de Sakura – écouter de la musique se prélasser dans le jardin et beaucoup d'activités banales que pouvaient avoir des amis.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître, redonnant peu à peu grâce à la gaieté d'un certain jeune homme aux yeux onyx un sourire sincère à la jeune aveugle.

Oui, grâce à lui en grande partie, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait rencontré d'autres amis de Sasuke ; il était bien entouré. Elle s'entendait très bien avec une jeune fille brune coiffés avec des macarons sur la tête et de magnifique yeux marrons, Tenten – c'était son nom – aimait beaucoup taquiner Neji, le cousin d' Hinata. Lui était brun également ses cheveux étaient longs et attaché dans à leur extrémité, il possédait les même yeux opalins de sa cousine et était plutôt grand. Quand Sakura et lui s'étaient rencontrés elle voulait être un peu taquine comme sa nouvelle amie et avait cru ce que Tenny – surnom que Neji lui a donné après une altercation pas si « violente » que ça – lui avait raconté ; Neji avait les cheveux mauves, alors tout en lui disant qu'elle était ravis de le rencontrer elle lui souffla également un « bienvenue au club des couleurs de cheveux étranges » ce qui avait valu un énorme faux rire de la part de Tenten et une grosse bosse sur sa tête peu après.

Peu après que Sakura ait rencontré les amis de Sasuke elle lui présenta ses amis à elle. La première était une jeune femme blonde qui se prénommée Temari ; c'était l'exacte opposé de son petit ami : Shikamaru. Ce que l'on retenait de lui en premier était sa queue de chevale en forme de feuille d'ananas et son extrême aptitude à rester calme dans bon nombre de situations. Vint alors s'ajouter à la liste un garçon un peu potelé qui répondait au nom de Chôji, il avait en tête de devenir chef cuisinier et était en quelque sorte le meilleur cuisinier après la mère de Sakura aimait elle affirmer.

Tout ce petit monde aimait se voir de temps en temps relié par l'amitié qu'entretenaient Sakura et Sasuke. Ce fut en quelque sorte les vacances les plus reposantes et agitées que Sakura avait pût vivre parmi tant d'autres.

Oui vraiment Sasuke avait beaucoup apporté à son amie aux cheveux roses et elle le lui rendait par les sourires de plus en plus fréquents sur son visage désormais gaie et enjoué.

Seulement, des fois, les jours de pluie ou de neige blanche, certain souvenir enfouis profondément dans le cœur des gens se mettent à resurgir et là, sans savoir vraiment comment les larmes coulent à flots emmenant avec elles un passé au allures joyeuse pourtant si sombres car souvent la joie qui illumine les visages cache les secrets et les blessures profondes que l'on essaie tant bien que mal d'oublier et de surmonter.

_**oOoOoOo **_

Ce matin là l'air était pesant, il n'y avait ni vent, ni neige, ni pluie, juste ce silence insoutenable. Il allai arriver dans peu de temps alors en se pressant, Sakura finit son petit déjeuner et alla se préparer, sa mère quant à elle était déjà partit travailler.

Malgré le silence sans vent ni pluie, aucun flocons ni orages grondants Sakura était heureuse, elle allait revoir Sasuke et rester chez lui pour prendre un bon petit chocolat chaud – dont il avait le secret – comme elle les adorait depuis peu et parler, discuter comme à leur habitude.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke sonna à la porte, avec Sakura ils avais établit un code : deux petits coups sur la sonnette et elle était avertis de qui était derrière la porte. Alors sans attendre Sakura alla ouvrir la porte se prenant au passage la nouvelle commode posait à cet endroit il y a peu.

- Bonjours ! Fit Sakura le sourire jusqu'au oreilles

- Salut, je vois que tu es prête cette fois. Répondit alors le brun d'un air amusé

- Ouep cette fois je me suis préparée n avance.

- Bon, on y va ?

- Oui... Attends je vérifie si j'ai mes clefs ! Dit alors la jeune fille en fouillant dans son sac pour ne pas reproduire l'accident de la dernière fois

- Alors ?

- Je les ai, miracle !

- allons y alors.

Les deux amis partirent donc en direction de la maison de Sasuke et Naruto. Le dit blond était encore chez Hinata, ne devraient ils pas habiter ensembles, ce serait plus simple. Une fois la petite ruelles traversée Sasuke et Sakura était devant la porte de la maison, une porte en bois blanc. Une fois entré la même odeur florale si légère et envoûtante vint enivrait Sakura. Maintenant elle connaissait le chemin pour aller s'installer dans le canapé – super – confortable que les deux garçon possédaient.

Sasuke quant à lui posa les affaires sur les porte- manteaux et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour y faire le chocolat chaud que Sakura aimait tant. Elle enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table basse et s'adossa lentement pour soulager sa tête qui lui semblait lourde.

Quelques instants plus tard Sasuke revenait avec les deux chocolats chauds, il vit que Sakura avait les yeux fermés alors pour la faire réagir il fit délicatement se posé la tasse sur la joue de la jeune rose, celle-ci sursauta mais garda les yeux fermés. Après tout qu'elle les ouvre ou qu'elle les ferme le résultat serrait le même le néant absolu, le noir total régnerait dans la prunelle opaline de ses yeux.

- est -ce que ça va ? Demanda le garçon un peu inquiet que Sakura ne l'ait pas entendu s'approcher d'elle

- Hum oui ne t'en fais je pensais simplement. Merci pour le chocolat. Dit elle alors avec un sourire qui semblait faux

- Dis moi tu ne me cache rien de grave. Demanda-t-il alors pour se rassurer

- N... Non, je t'assure que ce n'étaient que de simples pensées concernant les cours la rentrée et tout ce qui tourne autour

- Bon, je ne veux pas t'obliger

- Merci. Alors je propose qu'on regarde un film, je t'en ai apporté un qui est extra

- encore un film ? Tu n'en a vraiment pas marre ? Souffla-t-il désespéré

- Pas du tout, et cette fois c'est un film d'horreur ! Dit elle toute contente de sa proposition

- Un... Un film d'horreur, tu aimes vraiment ce genre ?

- Ça dépend du film,c'est si bizarre ?

- disons que venant d'une aveugle qui entend mieux que la normale oui, tu ne vois rien c'est pas plus angoissant ?

- Euh... Non enfin, comme je te l'ai dis ça dépend du film que j'écoute. Affirma-t-elle sans en douter

- Bon, c'est quoi ce film ?

- The grudge !! Avait elle dit aussi contente qu'un enfant recevant des bonbons

- Ah ! Fut la seule chose qu'il pût prononcer, un rictus angoissé aux lèvres

- bon je te le passe et tu le mets

- d'accord

Sasuke mit le film et lui plus que Sakura ne la sentait pas bien cette séance de film d'horreur. Après tout Sakura ne devait s'inquiéter que des sons alors que lui allait tout voir et tout entendre, "génial !!" se dit il intérieurement.

Le film semblait durer une éternité, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Sasuke qui, il fallait l'avouer n'était pas friand de ce genre de film. Seulement il ne voulait pas contrarier Sakura pour si peu, ce n'est qu'une fiction ; assez réaliste mais une fiction tout de même.

Sakura, quant à elle sursautait de temps en temps surprise par les bruits de fond et les mélodies angoissantes du film. Cependant, la spécialité de Sakura était bien de s'endormir constamment en plein milieux des films. Voilà pourquoi Sasuke s'opposait souvent à en regarder un, premièrement parce qu'il finissait le film seul et deuxièmement parce que son épaule devait tout le temps portait la tête de Sakura sans rien dire.

Bien qu'en réalité tout ça ne le dérangé pas vraiment du moment qu'ils étaient ensembles ils s'amuser simplement et « gentillement ». Sasuke ne prit en aucun cas la peine de terminer ce film « flippant » et pris son Ipod préalablement posé sur la table basse, en prévention d'un quelconque assoupissement de la part de son amie belle au bois dormants. Il positionna ses écouteur dans ses oreilles, mit en route le lecteur mp3 et laissa tomber sa tête sur celle de Sakura.

Peut être trois, peut être quatre heures s'étaient écoulées dans le silence implacable qui régnait depuis ce matin. Cependant ce lourd silence était désormais accompagné d'une douce symphonie. La pluie au contacte du sol froid et dur de la vielle accordait ses violons à l'atmosphère du moment, au repos inaudible des jeunes amis.

Dans les esprits de chacun d'eux se heurtaient souvenirs douloureux et amers. L'abandon par ses proches, la fuite d'un être cher par sa propre faute, les pleures d'une femme seule qui essaie de rester forte pour la seule petite fille qu'il lui reste, le seul bout d'humanité qui la retient à la vie et à la joie. Ou de l'autre côté, la maltraitance, les coups à répétitions, toujours l'abandon de ses proches, toujours le sentiment de culpabilité d'exister, toujours la souffrance, toujours la solitude. Vouloir en faire plus pour aider ce qui nous accepte encore à bras ouverts, les nouveaux arrivants qui nous blessent ou nous réconfortent. Les sourires, quémandeurs d'autres sourires sincères ou non. Et désormais plus que tout, la présence de l'unique personne que l'on veut garder à nos côtés.

A ce moment là quand toute ces sentiments fusent dans leurs esprits. L'un réussit à rester fort mais l'autre, elle pleure, infiniment et sans se retenir laissant glisser sur ses joues les gouttes semblable à la pluie qui s'échoue sur le béton, semblables aux larmes qui elles choient sur les mains entrelacées.

Et là, le tonnerre gronde plus que jamais, assourdissant et effrayant. Il déverse sa colère sur le monde et se fait indéniablement plus bruyant et menaçant. Alors, un tressaillement accompagné d'un cris retentit dans la pièce défiant les rugissement incessants de la foudre.

Sakura s'était réveillée haletante, elle s'était pourtant assoupie sereine sans crainte à ses côtés. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait voulu cacher en elle venait de ressurgir d'un seul coup tout, rien n'y manquée. Les pleurs de sa mère ses appelles au secours silencieux résonnaient encore et inlassablement dans son esprit. Sakura était prise de panique elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et recommença à pleurer prise de spasmes, les genoux à terre elle ne savait plus quoi faire. L'endroit lui paraissait inconnu, elle était perdu et ne pouvait se retrouvé même en tendant les bras vers la lumière les ténèbres l'entraînaient sans qu'elle ne puisse se débattre.

Là, Sasuke alerté par les cris de sa précieuse amie ouvrit les yeux et en un battement de cils il avait pris Sakura dans ses bras, elle essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte du brun mais il tenait, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme les autres. Ses cris résonnaient toujours dans la pièce mais, la pluie se calmait, l'orage apaisait sa colère et l'orchestre naturel se retirait doucement.

Désormais, seuls quelques sanglots troublaient le silence. Plus un mouvements, plus rien n'osait se manifester. Sakura s'agrippait au t-shirt de Sasuke et ne voulait le lâcher. Il était trempé par son implacable tristesse.

- S'il te plaît Sakura, arrête de pleurer. Je suis là tu n'as plus à t'en faire. En disant ses mots il dirigea sa main vers les cheveux de Sakura et les caressait lentement doucement et calmement.

- Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulait pas que ça arrive, je ne voulait pas m'en souvenir. Essaya-t-elle de répondre toujours le visage caché dans le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis

- Ce n'est rien, reposes toi, n'y prêtes plus attention je suis là pour te protéger

- Il faut que tu sache que...

- tais toi, ne dis plus rien. Je te demande juste de te reposer. Quand tu sera prête à me le dire alors je serai prêt à t'écouter, seulement, là tout de suite tu doit juste fermer les yeux et ne pensait qu'à te calmer.

- d'accord... Fut la seule réponse qui réussit à s'échapper de la bouche de la jeune fille

Là, toujours dans les bras de Sasuke, elle finit par se calmer. Fatiguée par ses tourment elle s'abandonna de nouveau au sommeil profond. Le brun un peu secoué par les évènements passa son bras droit sous les jambes de Sakura et le gauche sous son flan droit pour la porter et la déposer dans sa chambre sur le lit. Encore quelques perles d'eau vinrent rouler sur les joues de l'endormis avant d'être arrêtées dans leur descente par un long doigt fin à l'épiderme laiteuse.

- Repose toi maintenant, tu en as assez fait...

* * *

**Chibi :** alors ça te mets l'eau à la bouche pour le prochain ou... pas du tout ?

**Sasuke :** j'aime bien ce chapitre, mais euh tu m'explique pourquoi je flippe devant the grudge moi ?

**Chibi :** mais... il me fait peur à moi ce film, d'ailleurs je te le déconseille vivement si tu veux continuer à te balader dans ta maison sans angoissé quand la lumière est éteinte *se prend une grosse baffe* AÏEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH Mais ça va pas ça fait mal gros insensible

**Sasuke :** si tu lui dis ça il vas avoir peur, réfléchis estupida !!

**Chibi :** wouhaaa!! Sasuke tu sais parler espagnole... et bah moi aussi U.U

**Sakura :** bon on s'en fous!! désolé mais une petite review pour que la sans cervelle sache si ça ta plue ?

**Chibi :** oui s'il te plaît, promis je serai sage

**Sasuke :** ça reste à voir...

**Chibi :** aaaaah urusai fucking Sas'gay * se reprend une baffe et vole jusqu'à devenir une étoile dans le ciel* Je reviendrait !!!

**Sasu/Saku :** ouai ouai...

**Sakura :** merci d'avoir lu au chapitre suivant

Janeee !!!


	4. COme back to the past

Hey ! Hey! Mon petit lecteur, oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire tu en as mis du temps qu'est ce qui t'a retenue tout ce temps. Je peux répondre à cette question par : la paresse... et aussi le manque d'imagination pour former mon idée en prose bien construite.

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Mr M. Kishimoto à subi un lavage de cerveau et tous les personnages lui appartiennent mais il me les a do – prêté, sauf Maya ( non vous ne saurez pas qui c'est avant un petit bout de temps)

_**pairing**_ _:_ haha ! Un jours peut être (notez que ça semble assez évident !)

_**genre**_ _:_ romance, poésie (et toujours un houmour pas du tout humoristique de ma part en fin de chapitre)

_**Petite note **__:_ je m'excuse encore du retard considérable de ce chapitre. Je m'excuse du chapitre court qui va se présenter à vous.

_**Petite note 2 **__:_ il me semble que dans avenir proche un one shot ou un two shot YAOI fera son apparition dans mes histoires mais pour le moment ce n'est que un scénario plein de ratures que seule ma mémoire connait.

**Le chapitre V serra hum long à venir étant donner que je me suis lancé le défis d'écrire dans le environs des 5 mille mots donc ça va prendre un peu de temps mais ne t'en fais pas petit lecteur je fais mon possible pour écrire. De plus, le scénario que j'avais écris à disparut et quelques détails de l'histoire m'échappent.**

Bon voilà je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Sasuke restait là, il la regardait dormir. Le teint pâle qu'elle arborait pouvait presque égalé celui du brun. Lui se tenait allongé à ses côtés, il faisait de lents allers retours entre les mains de Sakura restées accrochées à son t-shirt et son visage qui n'exprimait que la paix alors que quelques minutes plus temps auparavant, on ne pouvait y lire que de la peur. Il n'osait pas bouger ou la toucher de peur de la réveiller, de la tirer de don sommeil apparemment doux et apaisant.

Le soleil, après n'avoir fait qu'une brève apparition dans la journée se retiré pour laisser place à son astre opposé : la lune. Sasuke se demandait si la mère de Sakura n'allait pas s'inquiéter mais, après tout il lui semblait qu'elle lui léguait une confiance toujours grandissante.

La pénombre venait de s'installer dans la chambre du brun. L'heure avait tourné rapidement, un peu trop au goût du jeune homme. Pourtant, les petits mouvements indiquant que Sakura se réveillait le rassurèrent ; elle n'était pas devenue une seconde « belle aux bois dormants » qui n'ouvrirait ls yeux que dans cent ans et un jour. Bien que à y réfléchir, « belle » elle l'était déjà.

Sasuke se rapprocha alors de l'oreille de la rose et lui susurra presque imperceptiblement :

- Il est temps que tu te réveilles complétement, non ?

- Hum...

- Allez, pourquoi c'est tout le temps moi qui doit te sortir de tes songes ? Questionna-t-il une pointe d'humour dans la voix

- Je ne sais pas. Avait elle dit innocemment en se frottant les yeux, Quelle il est, il fait déjà nuit ?

- Oui, depuis deux bonnes heures, il est neuf heure du soir.

- Oh ! Déjà...

- Eh oui...

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce sombre. La question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'en fit rien, il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans un passé qui, semblait il , était assez douloureux. Pourtant, après quelques minutes il ouvrit une fois la bouche, aucuns son ne sortit mais il le fallait alors, il fit enfin résonner sa voix dans la chambre :

- Tu sais Sakura... Je pense que ...

- Que te raconter mon histoire serait bon pour moi, c'est ça ? Lâcha-t-elle brusquement

- Oui. Répondit il dans un souffle

- En fait en prenant du recul, je me demande si c'est vraiment si douloureux, c'est même banale comme histoire

- Ne dis pas ça, tu... tu avais l'air de souffrir tout à l'heure

- Dit comme ça, je me fais tellement pitié... Elle émit un rire nerveux pourtant tout porté à croire que la tristesse était vraiment le sentiment le plus puissant

- Arrête, s'il te plaît... Il le dit en baissant les yeux. Que cachait il lui aussi ?

- Pour commencer, je ne connais pas ou presque pas mon père. Il nous a lâchement abandonner ma mère et moi. D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, il la trompait depuis longtemps et, un jours il est venu lui annoncer qu'il avait mit sa maîtresse enceinte et qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités. J'étais petite et ce jour là quand je l'ai entendu me dire qu'il partait j'ai pensais que ce n'était pas pour toujours mais pour seulement pour quelques semaines comme quand il avait un voyage d'affaire. Mais ce jours je n' eu pas mon câlin habituelle ni la main qui venait ébouriffer mes cheveux, non, cette fois là un froid 'adieu' me parvint aux oreilles avant que la porte ne se referme violemment. Vraiment ce jour là je n'avais rien compris mais je sentais un malaise autour de moi. Je n'ai pas osais demander à ma mère.

Sakura stoppa son récit quelques secondes, ses orbes blanches au reflets verts s'emplirent de tristesse profonde. Elle baissa alors son regard sans images, malgré sa cécité elle paraissait entrevoir un passé manifestement noir et blanc ; gestes et mots s'accordaient lentement. Pour se délivrer un peu plus de ce qui la tourmentait depuis longtemps, elle finit par reprendre son triste récit :

- Ma mère, à cette époque était jeune, peut être même un peu trop. Elle était fragile et surement sans défenses. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec mon père j'avais l'impression de la perdre sans pouvoir l'aider. Tout ce que je voulais c'était réentendre le son de sa voix, savoir qu'elle n'était pas partit, qu'elle était toujours avec moi. En y réfléchissant un peu c'était vraiment égoïste de ma part de penser comme ça. Mon 'père' était le premier, le premier et peut être le dernier des hommes que ma mère ait consentit à fréquenter. Elle pleurait encore et encore telle une journée grise et pluvieuse, et moi je ne faisait que l'écoutais pleurer sans rien dire du haut de mes quatre ans j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette. Un jour quand je l'écoutais encore de loin, je sentit deux bras m'entouraient, elle s'agrippa à moi et doucement elle me répéta que ce n'était nullement de ma faute. La voix qui était douce et presque inaudible se mit alors à trembler. Pourtant quand elle me répétait que ce n'était pas de ma faute dans ma tête cette petite voix aigüe ne cessait de me tourmenter en m'ordonnant de m'en vouloir pour tout ce qui arrivait à ma mère. J'ai grandit avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Même maintenant , à travers les doux sourires, les douce embrassades de ma mère il y a ce fond de tristesse qui résonne dans sa voix. Un autre rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres fines.

- Sakura... Sa voix était presque tremblante quand il prononça son nom.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je passe... ou du moins j'essaie de passer outre mes sentiments et mon passé.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire, non, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Leurs histoires semblaient jumelles sur certain points ou presque. Ne sachant quoi dire les gestes ont illustraient sa pensé et dans un léger mouvement il l'attira contre lui l'entoura des ses bras. Elle se blottit contre son torse et lui répéta de ne pas s'en faire pour elle, que tout aller bien maintenant. Mais, Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il ne voulait pas se détacher ni perdre ce contacte voluptueux.

Les minutes se sont écoulées lentement sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent. Les sanglots retombaient et s'apaisaient patiemment. Quand au bout d'un petit moment Sakura ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser transparaitre sa voix :

- Sasuke, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Maman va finir par s'inquiéter

- Hn... Tu as raison.

Alors d'un commun mouvement ils se détachèrent tout deux, laissant un vide froid entre leurs deux corps. Sasuke aida Sakura à descendre du lit puis, à descendre les escaliers. Ils firent le court chemin entre la maison du brun et celle de la rose en silence. Tous les deux – en particulier Sasuke – ne savaient quoi dire en cet instant.

Arriver devant la maison, Sakura s'avança, alors seule pour rejoindre le perron. Avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne son bras fut retenu par une main qu'elle ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Sakura, attend. Il murmurait pour qu'elle seule l'entende

Il la ramena doucement vers lui, dans un mouvement lent est gracieux. Elle se retrouver alors adossée contre le torse du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, il l'encercla de ses bras réconfortants – pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui – Ses lèvre fines glissèrent sur la joue de la rose avant de remonter à son oreille. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Sasuke lui caresser l'oreille avant de l'entendre lui susurrer doucement : ' Ne te fais plus de soucis, je suis là pour toi '. Il se détacha alors du corps frêle de son amie lui dit au revoir et, sans rien ajouter tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Elle resta là un petit moment repassant dans sa tête chaque moment de cette minuscule conversation à sens unique, du monologue de son précieux ami. Mais dans son esprit un seul geste résidait aussi émotionnelle que physiquement étonnant. Un baiser doux et sincère sur la joue laissait comme une marque invisible mais ineffaçable.

Après moult réflexions intérieur sur le sujet, le froid commençait à s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Elle passa enfin la clef dans la serrure et entra dans sa maison, une douce odeur de vanille se répandait autour d'elle. Oui, elle était bien chez elle et bientôt de bras fins vinrent l'enlacer pour lui dire bonsoir, pour lui souhait bienvenue. Elle sourit gentillment à l'attention de sa mère, oui c'était certes un sourire qui se voulait sincère mais au delà du sourire qu'elle lui adressait et de tous ceux qui avaient précédé celui-ci se trouvait une infinie tristesse qu'elle s'efforcer tant bien que mal de cachait pour que sa mère puisse enfin vivre heureuse, heureuse grâce à elle...

* * *

**Chibi :** et voilà c'est fini... je suis fière de ce chapitre pour le contenue mais question taille j'aurai du le jeter à la poubelle

**Sasuke :** c'est sûr que c'est vraiment pas terrible trois pages et un quart sur word en fait, c'est honteux...

**Chibi :** ouinnnnnn je te déteste pourquoi t'es gentil qu'avec madame bonbon !

**Sakura :** parce que c'est toi qui l'a voulue et puis tu sais ce qu'elle te dit madame bonbon !

**Chibi :** sniiiiiiiiiiiiiffeuhhh ! Tu vois bien que je pleure ! Bon à part ça tu as eu le courage de lire cette guimauve je t'en remercie mon petit lecteur, une petite review ?


	5. Now I go

Hey Hey Hey ! Mon lecteur tu m'as tellement manqué, mais tu sais quoi j'ai travailler dur pour toi et voilà mon chapitre V. J'ai tenue promesse et Le corps de mon chapitre sans tout ce blabla fait 5,127 mots, je suis si fière de moi ! Les prochain chapitre aussi devrons tourné autour des 3 - 4 mille mots, du moins je l'espère... Bon l'essentiel :

**_Disclaimer :_** En effet, M. Kishimoto et toujours en pseudo hospitalisation à cause de mon lavage de cerveau mais il va s'en remettre, donc les personnages lui appartiennent tous sauf maya qui est exclusivement je la prêterai seulement pour des milliards de dollars (ça rime ! =D)

**_Pairing :_** c'est pas une question ça !

_**genre**** :**_ romance, poésie (et toujours un houmour pas du tout humoristique de ma part en fin de chapitre)

_**Note :**_ ce chapitre marque l'entrée de la school fic mais comme je ne peux plus vraiment m'habituer à ce genre à cause du yaoi, l'histoire ne gravitera pas autour de la fac... ou presque.

**_Note 2 : _**bien comme le chapitre est long je ne l'ai pas relue, du moins pas encore mais il se pourrai que tu trouve des choses bizarres ou des fautes énormes comme le nez au millieu de la figure, fais le moi savoir et je corrigerai. Je ne peux pas laissai passer des truc comme ça sur un chapitre que j'affectionne autant, non ?

**MilianneLoke :** Coucou Mili ! Tu l'as dis c'est vraiment super court comme chapitre 4 mais bon ce chapitre 5 va te faire plaisir, je l'espère !

**Snow :** Hey ! Je suis contente que tu me le dise car c'était le but recherché et ça me fait super plaisir que tu pense que ma fic atteint - presque - mes objectifs ( l'autre étant de faire un lemon parfait)

**soso79 :** oui j'ai traînait mais il est là et c'est le principal, et puis tu voulait savoir la suite, la voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Les évènements, d'il y a deux jours ont chamboulé les habitudes et le quotidien. Il resté cinq jours avant que la rentrée entre en scène. Sakura, un peu tête en l'air avait oublié, comme habituellement, de faire ses achats. En fait, les achats, ce n'était qu'un ordinateur conçut comme une machine à écrire pour garder ces cours propre et en écriture braille. Il était temps qu'elle laisse tomber les enregistreurs vocaux incompréhensible, qui faussait la moitié des cours qu'elle prenait.

Sasuke des son côté, était prés depuis belle lurette et ne trouvait plus rien à faire pour s'occuper sans penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait lue, étudié et terminé la plus part de ses livres tel un vrai intellectuel. Seulement dans sa tête entre chaque lignes, entre chaque pages de son livre des images, des souvenirs défilaient inlassablement devant ses yeux vides.

Naruto avait appelé, après tout il n'était pas rentré depuis un bon moment, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son colocataire, son meilleur ami, son « frère ». La pauvre Hinata avait dû rester à ses côtés car il s'était enrhumé suite à un manque d'attention du blond qui était resté trop longtemps dans la neige, comme un enfant de huit ans qui s'émerveillait pour tout. Enfin Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas, sa belle brune aux yeux nacrés était resté auprès de lui pendant près d'une semaine. Et alors, Sasuke avait la maison pour lui tout seul.

Les deux protagonistes, eux, ne s'étaient pas revues. Non, en fait on aurait pût croire qu'ils s'évitaient pour ne pas avoir une conversation qui aurait était susceptible de les gêner. Autant de la fin de soirée sur le perron que l'épisode de la chambre.

Finalement Sakura et Sasuke étaient aux portes de la rentrée des classe. Mais alors que la rose pensait qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller sans sa « perle rare » - aimait elle l'appeler lorsqu'elle parlait de lui à ses amis – le grésillement de la sonnette retentit en deux petit coup brefs caractérisant le code assurément secret des deux amis. A la hâte, Sakura alla ouvrir, elle avait perdue espoir concernant la visite qu'elle attendait par dessus tout. Alors s'en perdre une seconde elle ouvrit la porte et un vent frais s'engouffra dans la maison et fit virevolter ses cheveux tel des pétales de cerisiers se détachants de leur branche pour lentement finir leur course sur le sol réchauffé par le début de l'été.

Le vent s'était calmé et ses courts cheveux étaient retombés sur sa nuque. Bien qu'elle le veuille, les mots ne sortirent pas elle était dans le doute : était-ce vraiment Sasuke ou un inconnu qui avait sans le vouloir trouvé le code ? Les doutes se sont envolés aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Deux bras chaleureux vinrent enlacer le corps élancé de Sakura :

- Bonjour, princesse. Désolé de t'avoir fais attendre si longtemps

- Hum... Ce fut le seul son qui pût s'extraire de sa bouche

- Allez, met tes chaussure je t'emmène avec moi dans une endroit que tu vas adoré

- Hum... Fit elle à nouveau

Sans plus rajouter un seul mot, ils partirent ensemble vers un lieu apparemment tranquille.

Sur le chemin, les bruits de moteur, les bavardages et autres bruits de fond paraissaient loin. Chacun leur tour ils buvaient les paroles de l'autre sans prêter attention aux alentours. Elle se laissait guidait par sa main rassurante sans aucune hésitations. Les bruits de fond laissaient peu à peu place à un silence... de mort. Seul le chuchotement du vent entre les feuillages parvenait au oreilles des deux amis. C'est dans ces moments là qu'ils se sentaient tout deux rassurés, quand seul le doux rire de l'autre résonnait comme une berceuse à nos oreilles et que l'on se disait que, avec cette personne à nos côtés, rien ne pouvait nous arriver.

C'est après la monté d'une colline que Sasuke stoppa son pas :

- et voilà nous y sommes, ma base secrète !

- Hum... J'aimerai tellement, entrevoir rien qu'un instant, l'endroit qui comme tu me le dis est « ta base secrète ». Fit elle tout sourire

- tu n'as pas besoin de voir juste ressentir ce qui se dégage de cet endroit. Bien il nous reste un tout petit peu de marche et surtout monter des escaliers, on y va ?

- Oui, chef !

Le doux vent soufflait dans la chevelure ébène donnant un air serein à Sasuke, il se sentait léger pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il aimait cet endroit pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant Naruto. C'est ici qu'ils s'étaient croisés la première fois, à cette époque ils étaient vraiment jeunes, peut être avaient ils dix ans quand, pour la première fois Sasuke avait était tiré vers le haut est sortit de sa torpeur. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. C'est l'autre histoire, celle de deux amis, de deux frères qui ne pourront se séparer qu'à la mort de l'un ou de l'autre.

Une deuxième raison, car c'est là, il n'y à qu'ici qu'il est lui même, juste Sasuke Uchiha. Juste un garçon paumé qui aime la solitude, celle où l'on réfléchit pour un oui ou pour un non, sa solitude à lui où quelque fois son imagination s'élève au delà de ce qu'il aurait espéré. Et puis il y a cette troisième raison qui pour l'instant n'est connue que du Saint Esprit et qui peu à peu fleurit dans son cœur.

Quant il poussa la porte elle se mit à grincer. Sakura qui, pour l'instant pensait qu'il n'y avait que les champs et le vent autour d'elle fut alors prise d'une incertitude. Malgré la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, n'était il pas mieux de tout de même se méfiait de nos proches ? Elle resserra l'étreinte autour de la main de Sasuke :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te tuer. Lui avait il dit pour la réconforté. Accroche toi bien, escaliers droit devant !

- je ne te lâche pas... Dit elle alors un mince sourire dessiné sur le visage

A plusieurs reprise Sakura avait manqué de s'étalait dans les escaliers ; Sasuke avait sut la retenir et la garder près de lui. Pour éviter qu'encore une fois elle ne manque de tomber Sasuke avait passé son bras derrière Sakura et déposé sa main dans le creux de ses reins, il l'aidait marche par marche à grimper jusqu'en haut de ses interminables escaliers.

Encore une fois quand la porte qui était devant eux avait cédait le passage c'est un vent récurrent qui vint chatouiller leur visage.

- On y est vraiment cette fois. C'est ici que je viens me réfugié, de temps en temps.

- Hum... Et, où sommes nous précisément ?

- Sur le toit d'un vieil établissement, dans un endroit paumé, voilà où nous nous trouvons

- Je vois, on est que tout les deux alors ?

- Oui... Mais, ça te pose un problème

- Non,non... C'est parfait. Avait elle murmurait dans un souffle

- Bien, on peut s'assoir, je te promet que tu ne risque rien.

- Hum... C'est suspect !

- Hahaha ! Je ne toucherai à aucun de tes cheveux, seulement de temps en temps, j'effleurerai ta main pour te rappeler que je suis là, près de toi...

Les joues de Sakura s'empourprèrent, pourquoi disait il toujours des choses si embarrassantes et rassurantes à la fois? C'était si difficile de le cerner, de comprendre qui il était, même rien qu'un tout petite peu. La rose aurait aimé, rien qu'une fois, qu'il se confit à elle et que de sa voix douce et triste lui raconte des fragments de son passé.

Sasuke s'assit à gauche de son amie et une fois bien installé sortit de sa poche un petit appareil que l'on appelait communément « mp3 ». il tendit la main vers le visage de Sakura, et passait doucement l'écouteur dans son oreille.

- Oh ! Tu as de nouvelles musiques à me faire écouter ?

- exacte ma chère, j'espère qu'elles te plairont

- sans aucuns doute mon cher ! Lui lança-t-elle en riant

Il mit en marche son mp3 et une chanson au genre alternatif commença. Sakura tout de suite charmait par le son qui défilait à son oreille bougeait la tête de haut en bas en suivant le tempo de ce qu'elle écoutait comme si elle s'était imprégnée en quelque secondes de la mélodie. En voyant cela, le beau brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un doux sourire envers sa rosé du matin. Le ciel s'éclaircissait et les nuages, tout en s'écartant dansaient au rythme imposé par le vent.

Sasuke ne cessai d'admirer Sakura. Il aimait sa façon d'être. Il aimait également sa façon de se vêtir, oui il se demander comment elle réussissait à accorder ses vêtements. Lui ne mettait quasiment que du noir et blanc, elle égayait souvent sa journée avec les douces couleurs qu'elle portait sur son corps élancé. Il se demandait si elle avait remarqué, juste ressenti qu'il l'observait assez souvent... Non il ne l'espérait pas, au fond il était un peu pervers non, comme tout le monde n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait bien avec Sakura, c'est ce qui importait.

Aujourd'hui le vent avait l'air de vouloir jouer des tours à tout le monde, l'aspidistra ( plante à fleur noir) et la rose subissait les joies de la légèreté du vent. Sakura, portait une jupe à volants et malgré le leggings noir c'était gênant de retrouvé sa jupe soulevé par ce – vilain – vent un peu taquin. Sakura c'était mise à crier, puis une fois calmée le fous rire s'était manifesté aussi naturellement que s'en était quasi déconcertant.

Bref, la journée s'était déroulée comme n'importe quelle autre journée ensoleillée. Les petits incidents de la vie se sont évaporés, enfin disons que c'était passé et que ils n'en reparleraient certainement pas tout de suite.

**oOoOo**

Après avoir raccompagné Sakura chez elle Sasuke était rentré calmement chez lui. Il avait dîner seul et après un bain chaud était allé se coucher sans un bruit, dans le silence total. Comme chaque soirs il pensait qu'il allait rêver de la même chose mais c'est dans une surprise intérieur de son subconscient que son rêve ce soir là avait était doux et attendrissant. Dans un jardin, un immense parc plutôt, sur une grande nappe à carreaux rouge deux personnes, deux adultes qui semblaient avoir la trentaine riaient et se donner à manger l'un l'autre comme un vrai couple de jeune mariés. La femme qui se tenait du cotés du grand sol pleureur possédait les cheveux étonnamment roses, elle sourirait et à travers son regard sans vie des étoiles scintillaient tout de même. De l'autre côté, un apollon au cheveux d'ébènes lui aussi souriait, il regardait la femme qui se tenait devant lui avec des yeux magnifiquement doux... Et amoureux. Autour d'eux jouaient également deux garçons de dix ans chacun, des jumeaux peut être, leurs enfants ?Était-ce eux, si c'était un rêve prémonitoire ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible même si il le voulait rien qu'un peu, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve prémonitoire... Ce serrait stupide ! Quand les deux enfants vinrent s'assoir à côté de leurs parents leurs visages muèrent, alors ils n'étaient plus si inconnus que ça, non Sasuke ne les connaissait que trop bien; son père, sa mère son frère... Et lui. Sans un sourire sur leur visages apparemment la mère n'esquissait qu'une mince expression de tristesse et ses yeux, eux reflétaient une infinie douleur. Le temps s'était figé et, un liquide couleur vermeille coulait du front de sa mère, de la gorge de son père, de leur bouche... Au fur et à mesure que ses parents agonisaient devant lui son frère à ses côtés affichait un visage aurifié. Sasuke, dans ses draps bougeait et sué, lui aussi était aurifié par ce qu'il voyait, il le savait, oui, il savait que ce rêve doux et chaleureux n'était qu'une façade cachant son cauchemar quotidien, pourquoi avait il rien qu'un moment espéré s'en sortir sans voir et revoir ces images horriblement réalistes. Il n'y avait pas de son, les bouches qui appartenaient aux membres de sa famille se tordaient sous la douleurs mais rien, pas une seul bruit, ni vent qui secouait l'arbre à leur côtés, ni l'orage qui profilait au dessus de leurs têtes. Quand le premier cri résonna enfin Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut. Les larmes s'étaient installées dans ses yeux ternis par la douleurs ; le noir profond et séducteur qu'affichaient habituellement ses pupilles s'était transformé en un noirs ternes, sombre et infiniment triste. Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain, il enleva ses vêtements se glissa sous la douche et laissa couler l'eau froide sur sa peau blanche. Il restait là sans bouger une main sur le carrelage froid l'autre le long du corps, ses cheveux retombés devant son visage se coller à sa peau laiteuse et dans un ultime geste il posa sa seconde main devant ses yeux et laissa sa tristesse transparaître dans des larmes qui se mêlaient à l'eau. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ce cauchemar le hanter alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé de tel, pourquoi ?

**oOoOo**

L'astre jaune montait peu à peu dans le ciel laissant perçait ses premiers rayons à travers les rideaux et chatouiller le visage de Sakura, elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, encore moins pour la rentrée. Il le fallait pourtant, et de savoir qu'elle allait retrouvé sa perle la mettait tout de même de bonne humeur. Alors comme habituellement elle entra dans la salle de bain et fut parcouru de frisson, le carrelage était beaucoup trop froid à son goût elle laissa glisser son large t-shirt au sol et entra dans la cabine de douche, l'eau chaude mouilla ses cheveux, glissa sur peau claire et s'échoua sur le sol. Elle resta un moment sous l'eau, elle s'était levée tôt exprès pour êtresûr que pour cette fois Sasuke ne lui dirai pas qu'elle est en retard, encore. A cette pensée un léger rire s'échappa et s'étouffa sous le bruit du jet d'eau. Il est vrai qu'elle était souvent en retard et avec Sasuke ils avaient parié qu'elle pourrait toujours être à l'heure pendant l'année, au bout d'une semaine elle avait déjà raté son coup mais elle aimait à croire qu'elle y arriverai un jour. La journée d'hier l'avait apaisait et elle se sentait légère, Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas, c'était le principal et puis, sa mère gardait le sourire il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire.

La rose se décida enfin et sorti de la douche elle se sécha et enfila ses vêtements – dans le bon sens. Elle sorti de sa chambre, salua sa mère par un doux baisé sur la joue et s'installa à table pour manger son petit déjeuner. Tout était parfait, tout était habituel ou presque. En effet le temps filait et la pendule sonore annoncer neuf heure, normalement c'est à cette heure ci que sa mère partait pour le travail en criant devant la porte « Oh ! Sasuke tu est toujours à l'heure ! » seulement cette fois niet ! Elle était partit sans que Sasuke ne donne signe de vie. Sakura était quelque peu contente que pour une fois Sasuke soit en retard mais pour lui, était-ce vraiment normal qu'il ne soit pas là au bout d'une demi heure ? Alors sans attendre et parce qu'ils risquaient tout les deux d'être en retard pour leur premier jour, Sakura se leva pris son ordinateur et ferma la porte derrière avec un étrange sentiment d'oubli mais, peu importe elle devait aller chercher Sasuke, et vite. Une fois devant la porte elle hésita quelque seconde avant d'enfin frapper, Aucune réponse, elle réessaya et cette fois la porte s'ouvrit et elle put enfin entendre la voix de Sasuke, ouf !

- Tu te rend compte de l'heure qu'il est, j'espère que tu es habillé parce que l'on va être en retard sinon ! Dit elle d'une traite

- Bonjours Sakura, oui je vais bien et toi ? Répondit alors Sasuke un peu énervé

- Pardon, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être en retard alors...

- C'est pas grave, laisse moi le temps de mettre mes chaussures et on peut y aller

- D'accord...

L'inquiétude de Sakura s'était envolée, en fait c'était stupide de s'inquiéter pensa-t-elle. Sasuke réapparut et ils purent enfin se diriger vers l'université Hey-fei. Elle était contente, elle n'aura pas à supporter la solitude de premiers jours quand on st nouveaux, non elle avait Sasuke pour l'épauler. C'est dans des pensé positives les deux amis firent le chemin en rigolant. Par pure habitude ils se tenaient la main, sans arrières pensés, sans vouloir démontrer quelque choses aux autres étudiants mais, se tenir la main ne signifié pas être ensemble et sur eux s'étaient posées beaucoup de paire d' yeux et des chuchotements à leur sujet ne tardèrent pas à envahir l'immense hall d'entré de l'université. Sasuke voyait bien que le gens les regardaient bizarrement mais pour ne pas inquiéter Sakura il se tût et continua ses bavardages avec elle.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais, vous ne croyez pas que ces lentille sont bien trop blanche et vos cheveux bien trop roses ? Réprimanda un homme ayant dans la trentaine

- Mon dieu ! J'ai oublié mes lunettes, je suis désolé monsieur je suis aveugle et mes cheveux, je les ai hérités de ma mère je ne peux rien y faire. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir oublié ses lunettes, tout le monde aller pouvoir admirer ses yeux

- Ah c'est vous la nouvelle élève Sakura Haruno, pardonnez moi pour cet accueil peu chaleureux mais en ce moments l'extravagance est à son comble. Je vais tout de suite vous conduire. Euh qui est-ce ?

- Sasuke Uchiha, un ami. Répondit il sèchement

- Bien, monsieur rejoignez la section normal la cérémonie d'ouverture va bientôt commencer. Quant à vous mademoiselle je vous conduis à la classe spécialisé. Finit il par dire un peu gêner par le ton qu'avait employé Sasuke

- Oui monsieur, dit elle timidement à l'adresse du professeur en le suivant, après quelques seconde, avant d'entrer dans un des nombreux couloirs elle se retourna vers Sasuke. A tout à l'heure ! Lui cira celle ci les mains posées des deux côtés de sa bouche en faisant un grand sourire.

Vraiment, il n'y avait plus de quoi s'inquiéter, il était là. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe peu importait il se retrouverai après. C'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Sasuke afficha un mince sourire sur son visage avant de rebroussé chemin et de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour aller saluer ses incorrigibles amis aspirant médecins nommés Tenten et Neji. Quand il les vis enfin il était assis main dans la main attendant que la sonnerie retentisse pour se dirigé vers la salle qui allait accueillir la cérémonie des nouveaux étudiants.

- Pitié, ne me dites rien : vous êtes sortis boire un verre comme d'habitude, cette fois il y avait le verre de trop, vous êtes aller à l'appartement de... Là j'ai un doute. Vous vous êtes enfin dit « je t'aime » embrassés et là... Vous vous êtes sautés dessus. J'ai tord ?

- Tu pourrai éviter d'être aussi intelligent quand ce n'est pas nécessaire. Souffla Neji déconcerté par l'exactitude de son ami.

- C'est vrai, mais dites moi donc, ne seriez vous pas jaloux mon cher monsieur Uchiha ? S'enflamma Tenten comme si ce qu'elle énonçait était indéniable.

- Loin de là ma petite, disons juste que je me libère d'un poids, plume, mais d'un poids tout de même. Éructa le beau brun pour chasser tout soupçons.

- Au fait où est Sakura, qu'as tu fais d'elle ? Lâcha-t-elle pour changer de sujet après un grognement muet

- Quel détournement de situation, vraiment tu m'impressionnes. Et, je ne lui ai rien fait, elle est avec son professeur qui la conduit dans sa classe

- Arg ! Tu m'énerves, j'abandonne monsieur j'ai réponse à tout ! Ses plaintes se perdirent dans le retentissement de la sonnerie

Tout les étudiant quittaient peu à peu les panneaux d'affichage des classes pour se réunir dans la grande salle, qui par un budget – grâce au niveau des élèves – fleurissant n'était pas le gymnase mais bien une salle réservée à l'accueil des réunions rassemblant tout les élèves ou, par des ragots entendus le mythique bal de Noël et de fin d'année dont toute les filles rêvaient.

Les élèves étaient regroupés par sections : littéraire, artistique, médicale, métier manuel et cætera... Les trois ais se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur section et, comme dans n'importe qu'elle cérémonie de bienvenue ce fut long, ennuyant... Non pour une fois ça ne l'avait pas était...

Du côté de Sakura, Chaque élèves devaient se présentait à tour de rôle. ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, une dizaine peut être. Le professeur était une femme : Yuhi Kurenai, elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille c'était beaucoup trop formel à son goût, alors elle disait que Kurenai sensei, ça faisait beaucoup plus classe. Une jeune femme n'ayant pas la trentaine qui par amour pour son fils, également aveugle, avait décidé d'enseigner à ceux qui étaient dans le même cas que lui.

Sakura se sentait à l'aise, une légère brise s'engouffrait dans la salle de classe plutôt grande pour si peu d'élève. En tout cas, elle ne se sentirai pas observait ici, elle se sentirai... Normale. Elle divagua quelque instant se demandant ce que faisait sa perle en ce moments il était déjà rentrer en cour, s'il avait prit ses premières notes traçant sur le papier blanc et rayé son écriture vague et délicate... Elle secoua vivement la tête, non, maintenant que les cours avait commencés ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à de pareilles rêveries. Elle alluma son ordinateur-machine à écrire un peu bizarre et annota du bout des doigts ce qui lui paraissait important.

En vain les cours matinaux étaient terminés. Pour la classe spécialisé, personne n'avait bougé, évidemment dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissent pas il est difficile de s'y retrouver, c'est pour cela qu'avait était créée une petite équipe qui guiderait ces élèves, alors Sakura espérait qu'on vienne la chercher, elle n'aurai pas supporter de rester enfermée dans une salle longtemps, même si elle était grande. Quand à Sasuke après s'être perdue deux ou trois fois dans les couloirs il trouva enfin la classe qu'ils cherchaient : celle où se trouvé sa rosée.

- Sakura, je suis venu te cherché, on va chercher les aspirants médecins ! Fit il en traversant la classe en direction de Sakura

- Ah d'accord.

- Waouw... Jolie voix ! Gloussèrent des filles de la classe

Sasuke esquissa un fin sourire, il était au courant de la plus part de ses attributs les séduisants et le fait qu'on le lui fasse remarquer le faisait toujours un peu rigoler, et le flatter en quelque sorte.

- Sasuke, arrête de sourire pour un compliment pareil. Fit Sakura d'un ton peu enthousiaste

- Pourquoi serrais-tu jalouse ? Lui chuchota celui ci pour la taquiner

- Pas du tout ! Cria alors la rose en rougissant

- Je vois ça.

Et sur ces derniers mots ils se mirent à rire, vraiment était ce une manière de s'entendre entre amis ? Il firent le long parcourt du bâtiment littéraire surtout composé de l'immense bibliothèque jusqu'au bâtiment médical lui muni d'un dispensaire. Pendant le trajet ils se racontaient leur demi journée respective, ils avaient apprit certaine chose concernant la littérature ancienne, apparemment leurs cours étaient les mêmes.

Après être aller chercher Leurs amis ils ont directement pris la direction du réfectoire, rien ne vaux que mangé après avoirs travaillé toute la matinée. Pour leur premiers jours ils ont tous prit un menu simple dont, nous en sommes sûr, Naruto aurai raffolé : ramens au porc. Une fois installés, Sasuke avait raconté la folle histoire de Tenny et Neji a Sakura qui en est restée sans voix, dans leur attitude elle avait bien remarqué quelque chose mais tout de même où est le romantisme dans leurs déclarations respectives, on se le demande toujours ? Avait elle pensé. Et c'est tout en mangeant que Tenten traita Sasuke de moult noms d'oiseau pour avoir racontés leurs histoires d'une manière définitivement mauvaise. Le temps du déjeuner était long et ils en profitèrent pour bavarder comme dans un restaurant, c'est ce moment que choisi Naruto pour faire une petite visite à ses amis. Quand il remarqua que Tenten et Neji ne s'étaient encore rien dit, il les soupçonna immédiatement, apparemment il était difficile de les imaginait sans qu'ils ne s'entretue mutuellement. Le blond, moins désinvolte que son amis ténébreux leur avait simplement demander si ils étaient ensembles et les deux amants le bénir en un grand merci pour ne pas avoir évoqué comment cela s'était produit. Finalement ce fut un déjeuner plutôt décontracter et ils dirent au revoir à Naruto avent de retourné dan leur bâtiment respectifs. Sasuke raccompagna Sakura jusqu'à sa classe, il avait bien retenu le chemin à emprunter.

C'est dans le calme et la douce chaleur automnale que l'après-midi c'était fini.

Ils s'étaient dit au revoir, Sasuke s'était prit un coup sur la tête de la part de Tenten et Neji se demandait intérieurement comment ce faisait il qui soit tombé éperdument amoureux d'une furie qui avait une passion pour les armes blanches en tout genre, vraiment...

Comme une habitude qui ne s' effacerai jamais, Sasuke pris la main de Sakura et ils partirent ensembles en direction de leurs maisons respectives. Sur le trajet, ils s'amusaient à essayer de « pratiquer » leur cours de langue secondaire : un vrai carnage. Autant en anglais, la langue de Shakespeare, ils s'en sortait mais pour ce qui est du français **(1)**, la langue de Molière, la prononciation et la conjugaison compliquée laissait à désirer, pourtant c'était important de comprendre et par la même occasion d'apprendre les langues qui ont fait naître le théâtre et la poésie, les romans et tout les dérivés qui donner à exprimer son opinion **(2)**. Ainsi c'est dans charabia exemplaire de leur part qu'ils furent arrivés. Sasuke voulu lâcher la main de Sakura mais bizarrement, elle le retint.

- Est ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet

- Oui, en fait, ma mère m'avais demander de te dire de passer à la maison aujourd'hui et de rester un peu, histoire qu'elle sache qui tu es. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter

- Ah, d'accord.

Pour une fois c'est elle qui l'entraîna vers l'avant, elle prit, comme à son habitude, quelques minutes essayant de trouver le trou de la serrure, Sasuke posa sa main sur la sienne et enfonça la clef avant de la tourner et d'ouvrir la porte. Elle bredouilla quelque désolé et un merci avant de lui dire d'entrer.

- Maman ! Je suis rentrée ! Annonça Sakura en enlevant ses chaussures

Sasuke ne fit de même et une fois qu'il eu posé un pied dans la maison, une masse d'environ 1,68 m vint lui sauter littéralement au cou en criant bienvenu avec une voix des plus enjouée.

- Je savais bien que tu ne pourrai pas refuser mon invitation ! Tu vois, Je te l'avais dit Saku'

- Euh, madame, pourriez vous me lâcher, vous m'étouffer un peu ? Fit Sasuke presque bleu

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais pour une fois, je suis très, très contente !

- Oui on a remarqué maman. Dit Sakura, gênée par l'attitude de sa mère qui lui rappelait un certain blond

- Bon, suivez moi, j'ai préparé plein de bonne choses !

Elle partit devant et les deux amis se questionnaient, on se demandait qu'elle âge elle pouvait avoir ? Mais ça, c'est un secret. Ils la suivirent dans la cuisine d'où se dégageait une odeur de thé au fruits rouges exquise. Sasuke découvrait la maison de sa rosé, il est vrai que la dernière fois il était passé en coup de vent pour qu'elle aille s'habiller et n'avait pas dépasser le seuil de la porte.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine et la mère de Sakura les mitrailla de questions. Elle était vraiment très énergique et ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la femme posée que Sasuke avait rencontré les matins où il passait pendant les vacances. Elle avait un sourire magnifique emplit de joie, elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment triste et il était rassuré, Sakura n'avait pas à s'en vouloir autant que ça, sa mère était forte. Elle leur avait demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu en faisant la moue et en expliquant que Sakura n'avait donné aucun indices. Sasuke, joueur, avait tout raconté et Sakura rougissait au commentaires qu'il faisait quand il parlait de ce qu'il pensait ce jour là. La mère, elle, buvait ses paroles, elle souriait intérieurement, à quand le mariage se demandait elle. Finalement ils lui racontèrent leur journée assez tranquille et restèrent un bon bout de temps autour de cette table à rigoler chassant pour un moment les cauchemars qui hantaient certains.

Sasuke après avoir dit au revoir à, madame « mère soleil » comme elle voulait qu'il l'appelle, sortit à l'extérieur suivit de Sakura. Ils se dirent au revoir simplement mais avec une tendresse imperceptible qui régnait toujours autour d'eux, ils se retournèrent et partirent, ou presque. Sakura rentra sous les yeux attentifs du brun, dans sa tête des tonnes de questions fusaient et aucune réponse ne venait l'éclairer. Il rentra chez lui et, comme si il avait était programmé après tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire se coucha et les même frayeurs l'envahirent encore et encore, sa seule échappatoire, la seule chose qui réussissait encore à le maintenir du côté de la lumière était son « frère » blond et une rose plongé dans l'obscurité dont il ne pouvait plus se passé.

* * *

**(1) considérons que c'est une traduction du japonais**

**(2) comme les fictions

* * *

**

**Chibi : Wouhou applaudissez moi les petits acteurs ! Au fait toi qui a lu tu ne trouve pas que le chapitre est centré sur Sasuke ? J'ai cette vague impression moi.**

**Sasuke : moi je trouve que c'est pas très grave.**

**Chibi : égoïste !**

**Sasuke : mais non, en général c'est Sakura, alors cette fois c'est mon tour.**

**Chibi : mwouai, et Sakura tu fais quoi là ?**

**Sakura : j'essaie d'envoyer des ondes à ta mère pour lui souhaitait bon annive mais comme elle m'aime pas vraiment...**

**Chibi : attend je t'aide !**

**Sasuke : bon, il ne nous manque plus que ton avis maintenant...  
**


	6. Black hole

Konichiwa / Konbanwa ! alors le voici, la chapitre qui est annonciateur de nouvelle je dirai ! je n'ai pas grand chose à dire tout ce qui est habituel j'espère juste qu'il te plaire, comme promis il tourne aux alentours des 5 mille mots...

_**Disclaimer :**_ En effet, M. Kishimoto et toujours en pseudo hospitalisation à cause de mon lavage de cerveau mais il va s'en remettre, donc les personnages lui appartiennent tous sauf Maya qui est exclusivement je la prêterai seulement pour des milliards de dollars (ça rime ! =D)

_**Pairing :**_ c'est pas une question ça !

_**genre**__**:**_ romance, poésie (et toujours un houmour pas du tout humoristique de ma part en fin de chapitre)

**_Note :_** Maya va bientôt arrivé ainsi qu'un autre des protagoniste de Naruto qu'on l'on aime tous je pense

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Après cette première journée, les autres suivirent de la même manière, les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient toujours dans le même sens, sans s'arrêter ni reculer. Et c'est par un dimanche frais et blanc que Sasuke se prépara pour sortir, seul. Cette fois il n'entraîna pas Sakura dans sa ballade. Il se dirigeait, plongé dans ses pensés, vers son endroit abandonné, vers sa base secrète. Il ne s'arrêta pas en chemin et fila vers le bâtiment, une fois dedans il grimpa les marches pour enfin se retrouver sur le toit, quand il ouvrit la porte ce vent frais qu'il aimait s'engouffra à l'intérieur du couloir de l'escalier et souleva ses longues mèches noires de jais avant de s'estomper une fois la porte fermée. Il fit quelques pas et s'assit enfin sur le rebord du bâtiment. Avant de totalement s'abandonner à cette atmosphère apaisante il prit appui sur ses main et laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière, là il se permit de fermer les yeux et dans un soupire, enfin se sentit léger.

Les nuages se déplaçaient au grès du vent, les cheveux de Sasuke virevoltaient avec grâce tel des fils de soie noir aux reflet extrêmement précieux. Il appréciait toujours autant la caresse du vent sur ses joues pâles, qu'il soit frais ou glacial. Quand il venait ici seul, il fermait les yeux et se remémorait ses premiers instants sur ce toit. ; la première fois qu'il s'était sentit libre de sa propre personne. La première fois qu'il prenait le temps d'apprécier la nature, la première fois qu'il se sentait juste Sasuke Uchiha. Peut être à cet instant il aurait voulut sauter et s'oublier pour l'éternité, mais il n'en fit rien, , non, il se contenta de s'assoir et de savourer sa liberté.

Aujourd'hui encore, il savourait avec passion cette cage où il se trouvait appelée liberté.

C'est dans les moments les plus doux comme celui-ci que, quelques fois le passé refaisait surface. En fait, ce passé nous poursuivait tout le temps. Sasuke s'était créé une carapace pour ne plus avoir à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a longtemps. Peut être était-ce pour cela que les cauchemars le poursuivaient chaque nuits, et qu'ils le rattrapaient, non ? Même si s'en était la raison il préférait garder un sourire sur ses lèvres, aussi faux soit il. Seule une personne connaissait la vérité, seule une personne pouvait déceler le faux du vrai en lui et, tout cela devait rester comme tel. Il voulait s'en convaincre, mais maintenant que certain sentiments fleurissaient, ses certitudes tombaient une à une. Il le savait, même libre, il était enchaîné à quelque chose de beaucoup trop fort pour lui.

Perdue dans ses pensés, il ne fit guère attention à la porte qui s'était ouverte puis doucement refermée dans son dos, ni la présence de cette personne qui s'approchait de lui. Quand son nom fut prononcé avec une certaine interogation, il se retourna surpris de retrouver sa tête blonde en face de lui. N'avait il pas arrêté de venir depuis ces « évènements » et Hinata ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Fit malicieusement le garçon qui se tenait en face de Sasuke un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Je ne te savais pas si intelligent Naruto, du moins, tu caches toujours assez bien ton jeu.

- Hé, ho c'est pas le moment! Répondit le blond, un peu vexé qu'il le traite encore d'idiot malgré tout ce qu'il savait

- Bien je ne dis plus rien... »

Le blond ne rajouta rien, il se contenta de s'assoir à côté de son « frère » dans le silence. Sasuke ne dit rien non plus, à quoi bon le silence parler pour eux. Contrairement à Sasuke, Naruto s'allongea, il ne voulait pas avoir mal au cou après. Il regardaient tous deux les nuages et se rappelaient des jeux d'enfants qu'ils inventaient ensembles quand ils étaient jeunes et, innocents.

Naruto était perspicace, il avait compris pourquoi Sasuke se trouvait ici, et c'était peut être ça qu'il l'avait également guidait vers leur refuge. Il se demandait, quelques fois, ce qui avait pût les réunir malgré toutes leurs différences. C'est vrai que leurs passés étaient semblables mais à part ça, ils ne se ressemblait pas, autant physiquement que mentalement. En fait c'était simple, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. Sans Naruto il n'y aurai pas de Sasuke et, sans Sasuke il n'y aurai pas de Naruto, la réponse était simple et pourtant tellement compliqué à expliqué.

Et, ils partageaient aussi un secret qu'ils ne voudraient dévoiler sous aucun prétexte, même Hinata n'était pour l'instant pas au courant. Il y a un certain temps, quand Il n'étaient encore que deux et que Hinata n'étaient que leurs meilleure amie, en ce temps là, ils s'aimaient... Ce lien fraternel qui s'est créé entre eux avait mué en amour, mais au fils des saisons, il s'était atténué et la fraternité était plus forte qu'avant.

Tout d'eux s'étaient bien rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort en eux. Alors ils ont essayé, les baisers qu'ils s'étaient donnés en ce temps étaient passionnels, les caresses qu'ils avaient partagés ensembles étaient sincères, pleines de délicatesse, de tendresse, de douceur et de désir envers l'autre. En ce temps là, ils s'aimaient sans discontinue. Au fond d'eux cependant, ils étaient conscient qu'ils finiraient par se quitter, que leur amour s'estomperait. Le premier à le savoir fut Naruto, quand il eu enfin comprit que sa douce Hinata était sa moitié manquante. Sasuke s'en rendait bien compte, et son amour à lui aussi se perdait dans un infini trou noir, alors pour soulagé Naruto, car oui, il avait remarqué que Naruto portait un peu plus chaque jour de l'attention à leur meilleure amie, ils avaient tout simplement rompus. Sasuke avait fait le point sur leur situation avec lui, calmement et, un peu... tristement. Alors leur lien s'était renforcé, mais avait dérivait, vers un autre horizon...

Oui, tout ceci était bien loin maintenant. Naruto et Sasuke restaient là, sans bougés tels des statues de pierre. Ils étaient perdus dans leur pensés respectives fixant le ciel bleu ou se déplaçaient de fins nuages blanc, le beau temps.

Le temps filait à toute vitesse, la journée se terminait, le soleil se couchait et tintait le ciel d'une chaleureuse couleur orangée. Etait-ce normal que le temps passe aussi vite quand on se trouve en présence de nos proches les plus importants, quand on se trouve en présence des personnes que l'on aime ? Ils avaient parlé toute la journée au final, de tout et de rien , Sasuke devenait bavards en présence de Naruto. Il pouvait être lui même avec son « frère ». Il y avait un lien étrange entre eux, un lien indescriptible, un lien inaccessible, un lien sans nom...

D'un même accords ils rentèrent chez eux, cela faisait longtemps que Naruto n'avait pas dormit chez lui, il ne se lassait jamais de la présence de la douce brune à ces côtés. C'était une drogue pour lui. Ils marchaient lentement appréciant la nuit qui s'offrait à eux, un peu comme avant quant il n'y avait qu'eux et quand ce temps là, un frôlement de main signifiait beaucoup et procurait des frissons.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et entra, il attendait que Sasuke passe devant lui pour refermer mais , quand il le vit, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres en regardant vers l'une des fenêtres de leurs voisines, il se mit à rire doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'attacher à une personne comme ça. A vrai dire, à part Hinata et lui même, Sasuke avait certes accorder son amitié à d'autre mais restait tout de même détaché. Il gardait une plus grande place pour eux. Alors, tout ça lui faisait plaisir, voir Sasuke s'ouvrir un peu plus à Sakura comme il le fait avec lui et sa belle lui donnait de petits espoirs.

«- Si tu veux la voir, il suffit de sonner à sa porte.

Sasuke reprit ses esprits et entra en vitesse chez lui en rajoutant au passage un petit grognement :

- Tait toit idiot ! »

Tout cela fit rire Naruto de plus belle. Peut être que Sakura changerai un peu plus Sasuke. Le processus était en marche.

oOoOo

Le son du réveil vert pomme posé sur l'étagère de du lit de la belle résonna dans la pièce aux couleurs douce. Sakura s'assit doucement pour s'étirer, la veille au soir elle avait lue jusqu'à tard. Alors même si elle avait pour habitude de se lever aujourd'hui le réveil n'était pas trop, et les courbatures non plus. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se changer et alla dans dans ma cuisine vêtue de son t-shirt trop grand qu'elle utilisé comme pyjama. La tasse de thé fumante devant elle et trois tartines de beurre à côté, elle dégustait le meilleur des petits déjeuner, elle rigolait avec sa mère. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées rien que toute les deux le matin, comme deux enfants sans soucis. Le rire cristallin de sa mère lui arrivait aux oreilles comme une douce mélodie, comme une rêve. Peut être était-elle en train d'atteindre son but ? La plus douce des matinée depuis longtemps. Le soleil de 14H00 commençait à réchauffer toute la ville et à distribuer sa dose d' U.V. à chaque habitants. Sakura se munie de ses lunettes noires et vérifia que ses clefs étaient bien dans son sac avant de claquer la porte et d'emprunter le chemin de la bibliothèque pour un peu plus de lecture.

Sur le chemin, des question comme quel livre lire aujourd'hui trotter dans sa tête. Avant d'arriver devant son pire obstacle : la route à traverser, elle se décida pour un recueil de poésie qu'elle avait « aperçut » la dernière fois, d'ailleurs le nom de l'auteure lui plaisait bien : N. Asa. Son prénom lui rappelait la fraîcheur de l'aube qu'elle aimait tant en automne.

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on soit aux petits soins avec elle, elle savait bien que Sasuke ne viendrait pas la sauver une deuxième fois si elle faisait l'imprudente. Elle était donc contrainte de demander de l'aide. Elle s'éclaircit doucement la voix avant de demander :

« - Euh... excusez-moi, quelqu'un pourrait m'aider, je suis aveugle et...

- Pas besoin de se justifier, voilà je prend votre main et on y va.

Ce fut une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval qui lui avait répondue.

- Merci... C'est gentil. »

Les deux jeunes filles étaient en direction de la bibliothèque, Ino – c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle – avait insisté pour l'accompagner. En chemin, elle lui raconter qu'elle faisait des études en journalisme, au début elle avait hésité entre stylisme et journalisme. Son goût pour l'écriture et le fait qu'elle aimait donner son avis l'avait guidé vers la carrière de journaliste.

Cela faisait longtemps que Sakura n'avait pas parlé avec une fille. Il y avait bien Tenten mais elle préférait la laisser vivre son idylle avec Neji. Même si elle aimait la compagnie et les discutions qu'elle avait avec Sasuke, le point de vue d'une fille ne lui faisait pas de mal non plus, sa mère étant assez absente à cause de son travail. Elle voulait absolument faire vivre correctement sa famille.

Ino et Sakura prenaient leur temps pour arriver à la bibliothèque, il n'y avait plus de route à traverser, juste de nombreuse rue à emprunter. Il était normal qu'elle prennent leur temps, non ? Elle parlait vraiment beaucoup cette jeune blonde, mais sa vie avait l'air d'être bien remplit et cela donner le sourire à la rose.

« - Bon voilà, nous y sommes. Je garde ton numéro et ton adresse, comme ça la prochaine fois tu pourra rencontrer mon adorable fiancé, entre artiste vous allez bien vous entendre hein !

- Oui, je pense...

- Bon je file, tu es sure que tu vas pouvoir rentrer toute seul hein ?

- Oui, oui... je ferai attention ou alors j'appellerai ma mère.

- Bon, je te fais confiance. Prends soin de toi, à la prochaine.

- Bye, bye ! »

C'est fou ce que cette fille pouvait être dynamique. Sakura se dirigea vers les étagères destinées aux livres écrits en braille. De ses fins doigts elle effleura les reliures de chaque livres cherchant celui qui se nommait crépuscule de N. Asa, elle aimait ce moment, quant elle cherchait un livre parmi tant d'autre et qu'enfin elle tombait sur le bon. Elle se stoppa le sourire aux lèvres, l'attrapa délicatement pour na pas faire tomber les autres et se dirigea à tâtons vers une des nombreuses tables disposées un peu par tout dans la grande salle. La première phrase qu'elle pût lire fut une phrase propre à l'auteure : « Au sombre désespoir de pouvoir enfin te revoir... » c'est comme ça que l'immersion dans la poésie pouvait enfin commencer...

Les heures passaient, les gens défilaient devant les fenêtres de la bibliothèque sans pour autant si arrêter. Le ciel se tintait de nuances orange et rouge, les aiguilles de l'horloge faisait leurs tours en gardant le rythme qui berçait les plus fatigués. Sakura, elle, n'était pas fatiguée, elle avait plongé dans les textes simples et parlant de l'auteure de « crépuscule ». Elle était quelque peu intriguée par le fait qu'il n'y avait presque pas de rimes dans ce qu'elle lisait et pourtant, les phrase s'accordaient l'une à l'autre sans grands problèmes. La rose s'était arrêter un peu plus sur l'un des nombreux poèmes qu'elle avait pût lire :

"_A toi mon ange que je n'ai pas encore rencontré. A travers ce vaste monde je sens que tu es là. A toi qui m'attends depuis tout ce temps, pourtant, sans le savoir vraiment. C'est par ces mots que désormais je t'appelle, j'ouvre grand mes bras en espérant vainement, qu'un __jour __ils enlaceront ton âme frêle, que moi aussi j'attends, désespérément..._**"** Une lettre perdue.

C'est jolie... Fut la seule chose qu'elle en pût pensée, elle s'attardait sur ce poème en se disant qu'il lui correspondait assez, elle aussi attendait qu'une certaine âme se joigne à elle, enfin. Pour l'instant il n'y avait que le corps et l'esprit qui était venue à sa rencontre.

Elle referma doucement le recueil avant de rassembler ses affaires, se leva et embarqua avec elle ce livre qui l'avait ensorcelait. Elle demanda discrètement à l'hôtesse d'accueil d'appeler sa mère et la date de délais pour rendre le livre qu'elle avait la ferme intention d'emprunter. Ils avaient garder le numéro en mémoire sachant que Sakura aimait flâner dans leur bibliothèque. Elle arriva rapidement et emmena sa fille dans leur refuge. Là, comme d'habitude après une bonne douche, une tasse de thé à la main, les deux se mirent à parler de leur journée respectives et Sakura, ne se priva pas de détailler les nombreux textes qu'elle avait lut au cours de la journée.

**oOoOo**

Elle s'assit sur son lit. Il se leva. Elle bailla un instant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine de douche. Elle appréciait le contacte de l'eau sur sa peau. Il se délectait des goutes d'eau chaudes qui glissaient le long de son corps. Ils sortirent et se séchèrent pendant quelques minutes. Elle se coiffa. Il laissa ses cheveux humides et en désordre. Elle s'assit devant une tasse de thé fumante. Il s'assit devant une tasse de chocolat chaud crémeux. Ils se brossèrent les dents. Elle reçus un ultime baiser de sa mère. Il sortit en silence les yeux vagues. Elle sortit en vérifiant la présence de ses lunettes noires. Il se dirigea vers elle. Elle le sentit venir. Il l'appela de son doux prénom. Elle lui dit bonjour. Il lui prit la main. Elle resserra la sienne contre sa jumelle. Ils se fichaient des préjugés. Ils rigolèrent ensembles. Ils arrivèrent, dirent bonjour pour se séparer de nouveau...

**oOoOo**

Quand Sakura lâcha la main de Sasuke pour ouvrir la porte de sa maison, un étrange sentiment s'installa. Elle dit au revoir à Sasuke dans un faux sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Une fois rentrer, cette étrange impression s'accentua, il n'y avait pas l'odeur du thé qui flânait dans la maison, pas deux bras qui enlacent son cou à sa venue et pas de rire de la part de sa mère. Rien, tout était différent et silencieux, elle ne sentait même pas un peu de chaleur se dégagée des ampoules au plafond qui auraient dût être allumées. Et même si par le plus grand des hasard sa mère serrai sortit un moment, elle ne l'aurait jamais sans que Sakura ne soit rentré à la maison c'est une règle de la maison. Décidément tout était très bizarre. Toujours à l'entrée, son sac pendant sur l'une de ses épaules, devant quelques chaussons blancs, verts et roses, Sakura se perdait dans ses pires pensés. Elle fit un retour à la réalité quand le téléphone sonna, ça devait être sa mère qui l'appelait, elle l'espérait.

« - Allô ?

- Bonsoir, j'appelle de l'hôpital Yuki wa yume(*), êtes vous de la famille de Mlle Haruno ?

- Oui, je suis sa fille, pourquoi ?

- Il faudrait que vous veniez tout de suite, votre mère vient d'être internée dans notre hôpital.

- J'arrive ! »

Son sac tomba de son épaule et sans attendre, elle sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle sans pour autant la fermée à clefs. Elle courut en direction de son voisin, Sasuke,. Elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant... La rose tambourina contre la porte en criant le nom de sa perle. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin un dernier coup s'abattit sur un torse musclé, mais ce n'était pas celui de Sasuke, non c'était Naruto qui avait ouvert la porte.

« - Sasuke ! J'ai besoin de toi, il faut... il faut... Les derniers mots ne sortirent pas, les sanglots l'en empêcher.

- Ah ! Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Sasuke est sous la douche.

- Naruto ! Emmène moi à l'hôpital Yuki wa yume, tout de suite, je t'expliquerai en chemin en chemin ! S'il te plaît emmène moi là bas... Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle

- d'accord, viens ! »

Naruto attrapa la main de son amis et l'entraîna vers la moto orange et noire qui lui appartenait. Il monta dessus et aida Sakura à faire de même . Vu le ton qu'avait employé Sakura et les larmes qui coulaient cela devait être important et pressé. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre un casque et démarra rapidement en direction de l'hôpital. En chemin Sakura tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation à Naruto mais les bruits de moteur et ses phrases entrecoupées de sanglots ne rendait pas la tâche facile.

La moto s'arrêta enfin sur une place de parking de l'hôpital, Naruto entraîna Sakura vers l'entrée en gardant sa main dans la sienne et de l'autre il se dépêchait de trouver le numéro de Sasuke...

Le brun sortait tout juste de la salle de bain quand il entendit des pneus grincer sur le bitume. Naruto était peut être allait rejoindre Hinata, comme d'habitude il avait démarrer trop brusquement. Est-qu'il avait au moins remarqué qu'il allait se mettre à pleuvoir dans pas longtemps ? Sasuke s'était tout même habillé légèrement, il ne portait qu'un simple chemise blanche ouverte à moitié et un jean noir, ses cheveux noirs étaient encore humides et quelques dernières goûtes y résidaient encore, tout était normal. Après avoir préparé l'un de ses chocolats chauds dont il avait le secret il allait entamer la lecture d'un nouveau livre quand, "Shiver" de The Gazette se fit entendre, le téléphone de Sasuke était en train de sonner.

« - Ouais ?

- … !

La phrase qui venait d'être criée d'une traite fit rire très légèrement Sasuke, cela faisait deux à trois jours que des filles réussissait à obtenir son numéro alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas, elles l'appelaient pour faire leurs déclarations enflammées, bien souvent la phrase était la même, et la réponse du brun était la même :

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas dire oui, et non, je ne sors pas avec elle. Au fait... »

Sasuke ne pût finir sa phrase, la jeune fille au bout du fil venait de lui raccrocher au nez. C'était tout le temps pareil, il finirait par dire qu'ils sont ensembles si on continué à le harceler comme ça, mais d'un autre côté, ce serai lui manquait de respect que de mentir sur ça, alors non, il ne le ferrait pas...

Son téléphone sonna une seconde fois, cette fois c'était Naruto. Que lui était il encore arrivé ?

« - Est-ce que t'as encore fais une bêtise ?

- Quoi ? Non, ramène tes jolies fesses à l'hôpital Yuki wa yume, il y a urgence, et ne pose pas de questions ! C'est ce qu'il avait dit avant de raccrocher sans un autre mot »

Décidément tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas en placer une seule. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et sans attendre se dirigea vers l'entrée où il mit ses chaussures et sortit. Après avoir fermé la prote il enfourcha sa moto noire ébène, posa son casque de même couleur sur sa tête et démarra presque aussi brutalement que Naruto. Un qui était prudent dans cette maison. Il savait que ce n'était pas une blague, le blond n'était pas du genre à rigoler sur ce sujet, pas après _ça. _Une quinzaine de minute plus tard , Sasuke descendait de sa moto et se dirigeait à grand pas vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, quelques personne se retournaient sur sa tenue légère et plus particulièrement sur son torse qui se voyait à moitié, mais il s'en foutait, royalement.

Il vit une tignasse blonde faire les cent pas dans un des couloirs tandis qu'à côté, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qu'il connaissait bien sanglotait assise contre un mur. Un peu plus loin un panneau lumineux rouge surplomber un porte close, une opération était en cour, mais pour qui ? Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto pour arrêter sa marche interminable et lui demander sans un mot ce qu'il se passé.

Naruto tira son ami un peu plus loin pour que Sakura n'ait pas à entendre la nouvelle deux fois à la suite et qu'elle ne soit pas plus angoisser qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« - La mère de Sakura est au bloc, apparemment elle aurait était victime d'un accident de voiture alors qu'elle traversait la route. Sakura est tout de suite venue te voir mais tu était sous la douche alors je l'ai emmené. On nous a dit d'attendre... Je peux savoir pourquoi ta chemise n'est presque pas fermée ?

- Je suis partis dés que j'ai eu ton appelle , à la base c'est vraiment pas devant toi que je penserai à cacher mon corps alors j'ai pas pensé à la fermé un peu plus en partant. Une pointe d'énervement se sentait dans sa voix, sachant que c'est le blond qui lui avait donner cette mauvaise habitude de ne pas se couvrir quand il étaient à la maison... Plus accessible disait il.

- Pardon, pardon. C'est vrai que c'est de ma faute si tu n'es plus très pudique avec moi. Naruto pouffait de rire en rappelant de vieux souvenirs

- La ferme ! »

Sasuke repartit en direction de Sakura tout en refermant les quelques boutons de sa chemise. Sakura ne le verrai pas mais, les infirmières – et infirmiers -, oui...  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle en soupirant légèrement avant de passer son bras autour des ses épaules et de la ramenait vers lui. Il la comprenait un peu, il y a déjà longtemps il s'était retrouvé en quelques sorte dans la même situation, peut être était-ce tout de même assez différent. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et pourtant, l'entendre sanglotait dans ses bras lui faisait mal au coeur, et ne rien faire pour elle le rendait encore plus malade. Pourquoi le malheur s'abattait toujours auprès des gens qu'il aimait, il s'en voulait terriblement d'être leur porte-poisse. Elle qui lui avait donner une seconde raison de vivre il avait l'impression de lui ôter la sienne. Pourtant il n'aurait jamais le courage de s'écarter de ceux qu'il aimait sinon, c'est lui qui risquait de faire une « bêtise ». Naruto vint s'assoir de l'autre côté de Sakura toujours dans le silence le plus complet et c'est ainsi qu'il restèrent un bon moment sans parler.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que la lumière rouge au dessus de la porte s'éteignit. Un médecin sortit quelque minutes plus tard surpris de voir trois jeunes dormir devant la porte du bloc opératoire. Il sourit tristement et s'accroupit devant le blond pour le réveiller.

« - Excusez-moi, je vous apporte de funeste nouvelles, Trop d'organes vitaux ont étaient touché et l'hémorragie était trop importante, nous n'avons rien pût faire malgré que nous ayons tout essayer pour la sauver.

- Vraiment... Merci docteur, ce n'est pas vraiment de votre faute, vous avez fait votre possible, n'est ce pas ? Naruto tentait de garder son calme malgré l'irrésistible envie de foutre un magistral coup de poing au docteur, cependant il savait que cela ne servait à rien ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il le savait, et pourtant.»

Sasuke ne dormait pas, il ne faisait que fermer les yeux pour mieux penser, du moins s'enfermer dans ses plus sombres pensés, alors c'était vraiment de sa faute, hein ? Jamais il ne pourrai rendre heureux quelqu'un et encore moins les personne qui lui son chère. Il n'est que le corbeau annonciateur de mort apparemment. Comme il l'avait était pour sa propre famille, il songea maintes et maintes à la mort, mais Naruto le retenait et le sauvé toujours en le tirant vers le haut. Le blond était encore le seul qui avait survécu à sa douloureuse malédiction.

La pluie tombaient énormément, le ciel pleuré la mort tout comme le soleil souriait à la vie quand il se présentait. La nuit était tombée et au dessus des goûtes de pluies, un fin voile étoilé s'était installé. Naruto et Sasuke attendaient sagement dans la salle d'attente tandis que Sakura pleuré encore la mort de sa mère dans une des chambre de l'hôpital. Désormais elle n'avait plus de famille, sa mère était tout ce qui lui restait, c'était pour elle qu'elle continuait de vivre, pour la rendre heureuse. Alors pourquoi était-elle partit aussi tôt ?

**oOoOo**

Il fait froid, non il fait aussi chaud et je me sens étrangement lourde et légère à la fois. Je ne comprend pas, n'étais-je pas en train de traverser cette route. Non, je ne peux pas être morte tout de même ? Pourtant j'entends des gens crié autour de moi, j'ai eu un accident. Il faut que je réussisse à ouvrir les yeux, c'est beaucoup plus difficile que d'habitude et en plus je vois trouble. Effectivement je suis au sol et les gens ont l'air aurifié, je fais si peur que ça à voir ? Ah... J'ai mal, et c'est quoi tout ce sang, je suis vraiment en train de mourir ? J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le néant tout devient noir et je n'entends presque plus rien. Là ça fait vraiment mal, ne pourraient- ils pas me soulever un peu plus doucement... Et cette voiture, lui il doit déjà être mort. On m'emmène à l'hôpital je suppose, j'ai pas vraiment envie de résister, laissez moi tomber, laissez moi m'enfoncer dans un néant sans fin où je n'aurai plus à pensé à lui. Enfin, à quoi je pense, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, qui va s'occuper de Sakura si je ne suis pas là, elle et encore assez jeune et je ne lui ai pas parler de tout ce qu'il faut savoir, surtout si elle veut avoir ces chances avec Sasuke. Je me prend à faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure pour moi, pas maintenant, il faut d'abord que je l'aide à totalement retrouver son sourire, ce sourire qu'elle affiché quand on était tout les trois... Avant qu'il ne parte pour ces soi-disantes responsabilités, merci pour ces au moins cinq année de faux bonheur. Tu parles ! Il m'anesthésie déjà , ils ont fait vite. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est déjà trop tard. Je vais devoir laisser ma Sakura toute seule. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la faire pleuré mais j'espère que Sasuke ne l'abandonnera pas, j'ai bien vu comment il la regarder, il se passe bien quelque... quelque chose... c'est fini... Je sens mon coeur lâcher. S'il te plaît Sakura, ne pleure... pas, pas pour moi...  
De l'eau ? C'est un rêve, n'étais-je pas en train de mourir ? 9A chatouille, depuis quand mes cheveux ont-ils autant poussé, et pourquoi je porte cet uniforme. Alors c'est ça mon paradi à moi une plage à perte de vue. Ou plutôt _. _Il ne manque plus que...

_« - _Takato ?Tu es venus me chercher hein ? Bien sûr que je vais prendre ta main, et cette fois, je ne la lâche plus »

Désolé Sakura, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui, de mon premier et dernier amour... Celui que j'ai perdue à cause de cette horrible famille... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**oOoOo**

Dans le noir, Sakura restait assise sur une chaise en bois, le haut du corps recourbé sur le lit qui lui faisait face. Entre ses main celle de sa mère s'y trouvée, elle était gelée, parce qu'elle l'avait laissait toute seule, parce qu'elle était partie sans vraiment lui dire adieu. Les larmes ne voulaient pas vraiment s'arrêter. Et ce qu'elle regrettait c'était de ne pas pouvoir partir et la rejoindre, non elle allait vivre pour les deux. Même si elle était véritablement perdue sans sa mère elle allait devoir continuer sa route pour vivre son rêve, pour rendre fière sa mère qui l'avait toujours soutenue. Maintenant c'était son but.

Deux coups à la porte se fit entendre avant que les deux silhouettes de ses amis ne se dessinent grâce à la lumière du couloir Le brun s'approcha doucement de Sakura pour lui faire part de quelque chose :

« - Sakura, Naruto et moi avons décidé de quelque chose...

* * *

Yuki wa yume(*) : traduction, la neige est un rêve, je pense que c'est ça...

* * *

Chibi : Voilà je crois bien que le suspense reste entiers aujourd'hui je ne conte pas les laisser parler, de toute façon ils ne sont même pas là pour la fin ces lâcheurs, j'espère ne pas faire trop attendre pour le chapitre 7 mais c'est bientôt la rentrée et cette année je dois bien me préparer !  
Voilà à la prochaine, une petite review ?


End file.
